


Living in Transformers Prime

by TFALokiwriter



Series: In Transformers Prime [2]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Dark, Gen, Humor, Missing optics, Transformers - Freeform, chase - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 34,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2049303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’m a TransFan who was taken into Transformers Prime, no thanks to Soundwave. I became a Cyber-Organic; the Transformers Prime Version of Techno-Organics. I also cannot die. I’m living in Transformers Prime, in the middle of season 1. Enough said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To find a Cyber-Organic

_.  .  . 2011  . .  ._

_.  .  . Sometime after  the 5 part ‘darkness rising’ and Megatron’s new body  .  .  . ._

Lockdown hooks the Tyrant’s leg into a hang-by-the-ankle machine.

“Let me go!” Megatron growls, kicking his feet to no snap in the machine.

“Not unless you tell me where she is.” Lockdown turns on his chainsaw, standing a few feet away from the tyrant.

“She’s on Earth.” Megatron said, without much thought. “Looking for specifics? Go find her yourself.”

Lockdown turns away from his table cleaning off his chainsaw.

“Megatron,” The bounty hunter acknowledges the leader. “Meddling with Cyber-Organics is not your thing.”

“Hm?” Megatron said. “Me; meddling with Cyber-Organics? I’m afraid you are wrong.”

“Don’t act stupid with me!” Lockdown makes a scar on Megatron’s chest. “I know you _like_ her.”

“I do _not_ like her!” Megatron denies strongly but in pain.

Lockdown brings forth the tyrant using one of the chains.

“You are protecting her.” Lockdown said.

“I’m _not_ protecting her.” Megatron repeats, feeling his arms were fused into a metal sphere. He hated it  more than Optimus Prime. Hadn’t Ivy asked him to promise her into telling Lockdown where she is? He had done exactly as she had asked. Humans were always the weak links to the Decepticons.

Starscream pretty much was right about ditching her and never ever coming back. Megatron should have done exactly that when he had the chance.But on the other end Lockdown would have somehow gotten into the same situation torturing him.The curse of the Cyber-organic: bad things always come. Too bad she could not die.

“You are an insistent liar.” Lockdown  said, burning one of Megatron’s optics using an heated iron.

 Light blue liquid poured out of Megatron’s missing left optic.

“-I-I-I’m not lying!” Why did Lockdown not believe him? Did he find it amusing Megatron is telling the truth and merely wanted to torture Megatron about letting her sleep in his room? Including the time where he had saved her from the Merci ship.

Lockdown puts down the heated iron on the table.

“I know the truth.” Lockdown said. “About your ‘liking’ towards her.”

Lockdown picks up several long pipe sized needles from the table.

 “Wait—wait!” Megatron  manages to speak, despite the pain he is in.  “.  .  . You are the dark demanding figure she talked about.”

Lockdown looks over his shoulder.

“How?” Lockdown approaches the hanging upside down leader.

“She had a nig-nig-nig--nightmare about you.” Megatron hated stuttering

“Ah, so you were there _for her_.”  Lockdown then jabs all four heated iron into Megatron’s chest. “Pity Transfans.”  Megatron yells at the simutainous pain. “They make more mistakes coming here rather than returning home.”

Lockdown then yanks them out at once.

“I have to clean up their mess.” Lockdown continues as though it was his job. “And it’s not pretty. Good that I came on time; she could have done more harm than good to this universe.” Lockdown’s voice becomes deeper.

“Their mess?” Megatron manages to speak but in dire pain.

“Changing up how the future goes between you and Optimus.” Lockdown said. “The war comes to its own conclusion in a few years, and, they do not need a girl like her to change THAT future from happening!”

“What makes you think she’ll change it?” Megatron asks, his optics briefly power down.

“They all do it.” Lockdown sneers. “She’s the toxic food chemical that can kill off the good.”

“No, she’s a bananna that will make you slip and make others laugh.” Megatron corrects the Bounty hunter. “That definition you use may apply to them, but, she doesn’t make major changes. She’s a weak link.”

Lockdown jabs the needle into some part of Megatron’s armor. Megatron grumbles while the pain took a heavy toll on him.

“Don’t say I’m wrong.” Lockdown said. “She’s already changed the future by a couple months.”

“C--. . couple months?” Megatron manages to ask.

“Event wise.” Lockdown said. “Cliffjumper was supposed to die in the summer not in the fall. Saying this about her proves to me you have a liking towards her. That is not a wise choice, Megatronous.”

“It’s MEGATRON.” Megatron snaps at him.

“Ah, so she’s done the same thing to you.” Lockdown takes another needle. “Techno-Organics are a big mess to kill off. Including restoring the balance between the Decepticons and Autobots; dirty, gruesome, but required.”

Hearing Lockdown talk about killing that easily made Megatron sick to his spark.

“You.  .  . cannot kill her.” Megatron’s voice is dripping like an in-pain dangerous predator such as an T-Rex or a lion in a cage.

“What?” Lockdown puts the needles on the table. “What did you just say?”

“You cannot kill her.” Megatron repeats himself. “You are slow for a cleaner.”

Lockdown yanks out the burning needle from Megatron’s armor

 “That is a lie.” Lockdown hisses as he accuses him. He puts one of his torture devices into Megatron’s shoulder.

Megatron’s optics wince as the blue liquid dribbles down from his wound.

“I do .  .  . not lie.” Megatron said, actually forcing himself to argue back at the bounty hunter who should be dead. “Starscream does not shoot her _anymore_. If you shot at her that blast will backfire then bounce like a ball and hit something else.”

Lockdown takes out a rounded large huge device big enough to rip out an insignia from a mech like Megatron.

“Are you sure?” Lockdown hovers the hot steaming device away from Megatron’s chest. He taps on his hands. “Because I would like to find this unwanted girl.”

The word ‘unwanted’ made to refer towards Ivy had an unexpected effect on his spark. Naturally Megatron would have retorted but he is in the middle of torture! Lockdown asked all the wrong questions to Megatron; so naturally it would seem fit to pin her location with an enemy of his. It was the only way Lockdown would get off him.

“She’s with Optimus Prime.” Megatron said. “Suit yourself.”

“Where?’ Lockdown puts down the hot steaming device on the table.

Of course, Ivy chatting away where she had been before the nemesis months ago actually came in handy.

“Jasper, Navada.” Megatron said. “On Planet Earth.”

 ___                                         _____                                                    ____

_. .  . Nemesis.  .  ._

_.  . . four megacycles after  .  .  ._

Starscream and Knock Out were sitting at a large table playing what seems to be different version of some intergalactic game that is on pause. Knock Out is applying some product to his digits.Starscream seems to be happy at how the game went on his side.

“I wonder where Megatron is.” Knock Out wonders out loud putting down the human-made product.

Starscream waves his servo.

“It’s his business.” Starscream said. “And I killed an Autobot.”

“Starscream, that is old.” Knock Out reminds him.

“So is making the vehicons sing outside my room!” Starscream holds his servos above the table making a more claw like gesture. 

Knock Out chuckles, amused he had gotten under the older mech’s nerves.

“Where is Lord Megatron?” Shockwave asks, holding a microwave like machine with arms coming out the sides.

Starscream and Knock Out were just sharing the same conversation.

“First; what is that?” Starscream asks, pointing at the machine. “Second; we don’t know.”

“It’s a Microwaver.” Shockwave said. “Megatron asked me to make it.”

Starscream and Knock Out are silent for a bit.

“You do realize she’s not here anymore.” Knock Out begins to break the ‘old news’ to Shockwave in a low voice. “You didn’t have to finish it.”

“Lord Megatron asked me to make it!” Shockwave insists.

 “No that was Ivy.” Knock Out said. “She perfected his voice; I was there when she used my comnlink and ordered you to make it.”

  They heard a crash from the landing hanger that is across form the room.

“What was that?” Knock Out said.

“That was Megatron landing.” Starscream got up from the chair. “I can recognize his faulty-in-need-of-repair crash mode anytime!”

 The three went to the landing hanger. The vehicons were standing around Megatron unsure what to do. He had holes almost everywhere in his chest. His shoulder armor did not look proud as they should have been for a leader great as Megatron.One of his optics is missing but his symbol is still there but it’s burning hot steam as though someone had applied some painful machinery on it.

 “Lord Megatron!” Shockwave is stunned to see Megatron look so tortured.

Megatron is pretty beat up.

“Get him to the med bay, he needs medical attention!” Knock Out orders the other Vehicons. “Don’t stand there; help before I change your alter modes to dull-old trailers!”

The vehicons helped Knock Out bring Megatron to the med bay.Breakdown had been called from his time doing a little ‘altermode comparing’ hobby he picked up from Ivy. They were getting close to earth at this time but Breakdown had never seen Megatron this weak before. The duo worked on getting Megatron fixed to their ability.

 “I have not seen wounds like this in a long, long time.” Knock Out notes.

“Old school data pads.” BreakDown adds. “It’s all the makings of a bounty hunter.”

“Could he?” Knock Out looks up towards Breakdown.

“No, he couldn’t have survived the Kion explosion.” Breakdown said.

“It’s a possibility.”  Knock Out looks down to the tyrant who’s in recharge.

“We saw him die there, Knock Out.” Breakdown said. “We all did.”

Knock Out saw a marking on Megatron’s metal thigh.

“He did—didn’t die.” Knock Out said, pointing to the thigh marking.

“Is that saying ‘stay away from the dimension crosser’?” Breakdown looks up from the marker. He had this puzzled and stunned look on his faceplate. “How could he have survived that explosion? This is not possible.”

The two have an eerie moment of silence.

“Wait  . . .” Knock Out looks to his right, baffled.

“Megatron was tortured because  .  .  .” Breakdown continues.

“He knew where Ivy is.” Knock Out finishes, turning his helmet forwards. A trace of concern is seen in his face. “This does not make sense.”

A small group of Vehicons march past Breakdown(Who then gets paranoid) right to the  next Medbay. The vehicons look as though they seem to have got into an ugly dirt fight. Knock Out smiles at their silly consequences.

“Unless he’s getting rid of the ‘Transfans’ who come into our universe for some-one higher up who doesn’t like organics meddling where they should not be.” Breakdown rants. “And that they are all over the place but we didn’t know because he is the one cleaning it up by either killing them or returning them to their universe.”

“That’s a nice theory, Breakdown.” Knock Out said. “But he can’t kill her, nor can she go back because .  . .”

“She is out to put weed, raccoons, and horses into our engines?” Breakdown saw the vehicons were sitting on one berth. It bugged him and made conspiracy theories start coming into his helmet.

Knock Out smirks, shaking his helm at Breakdown’s wild theory.

“She’s a Cyber-Organic.” Knock Out said. “Lockdown can’t remove cybertronian from a Cyber-Organic, nor can he kill her because she cannot die.”

“What would he do with her then?” Breakdown asks.

“I don’t know.” Knock Out shrugs. “Probably take her to whoever ‘saved’ him.”

Breakdown pauses for a moment.

“I wonder if she’s plotting to put jello into the nemesis with the Autobots.” Breakdown worries.

Knock Out sighs, turning his helm behind his shoulder.

“They got into a dirt fight.” Knock Out shook his helm. “Wish she never introduced them to rain, dirt, and—tag you are it.”

Knock Out pushes Breakdown into the other medical bay with the dirty vehicons.

“And that.” Knock Out finishes.


	2. RObots, finally

_.  . . 2011.  .  ._

Jasper Navada, the place where you normally would not expect to have the Autobots and Decepticons fighting. Most Transfans, from TFW2005, refer to this as the place with little to no humans. It’s like a deserted town except for the main human cast and a few other people. When I say the main cast; I refer to a collection of people who been talked about on the forums.

These are: Fowler, Jack Derby’s mom, Raf, Miko, The girl who reminds me of Gwen from Ben 10 Alien Force, and Team Mech. I should also note for the past year (technically it has been two years when ya think about it) I’ve been living with a family called The Elbook. There is one eight year old boy named Marcus, a ten year old boy named Tom, and two parents named Sarah Elbook and Frank Elbook.

“Ivyyy, come on, we’re going to the theater!” Marcus jumps up and down on my bed.

I poked my head out of the tagless covers.

“Why don’t ya wake up Sarah and Frank?” I ask, a little tired.

“They said ask you last night.” Marcus keeps hopping up and down on my bed.

I haven’t seen much of ‘interesting’ events involving gigantic robots around here.

“I may be 18, but I look too young to be an eighteen year old!” I told Marcus.

“I want to see Toy Story 2 in theaters, again!” Marcus hollers, jumping up and down all over again.

 “Fine!” I yell. “You win!”

Marcus cheers, jumping off the bed.

“I should get dressed, I should get dessed, I should get dressed!” Marcus speeds off from my room in his blue pajamas.

I roll an eye.

“So do I.” I trudge out of bed.  “Activate: clean.”

I got wet, soapy, rinsed, and then dry.

“Ta pick some new pair of clothes for le day.” I tell myself,heading to the closet.

I open the wooden doors like a kid straight from Narnia opening the wardrobe doors. In the bottom of the wardrobe is a box that has the folded up blue-red shirt with short sleeves and those extremely comfy pink fuzzy pants inside. Okay I open the box then take out that un-aged Decepticon necklace.

I rubbed at it.

“I keep my promises.” I said, grabbing a hairbrush from my dresser drawer to the left.

You never know; one day the Autobots will come across you and you need to be comfortable with yourself to be standing there speaking with them. I grabbed a sleeveless shirt from my wardrobe and a comfortable pair of pants. I grabbed some other necessities before heading to the bathroom. It’s not only useful for showering; changing your clothes. 

“Activate: Teeth cleaner.” I stood in front of the sink turning on the water.

My mouth became full of bubbles—which is the toothpaste that’s been soaked and brushed against my teeth—then I put some water into my mouth then spit it into the sink. I brushed my hair, then got changed, and came out of the bathroom feeling fresh. However something stopped me from going to the door.

“Duh!” I slap my forehead. “I forgot. Activate: Deodorant.” I put on a dark pair of sunglasses. Then look at the mirror admiring myself. “I bought these sunglasses just for you.” I point at the mirror then laugh at myself.

 At this point I thought Autobots and Decepticons didn’t exist, all over again.

“Marcus, I need to get into the shower!” I heard Tom from down the hallway.

“Snooze you lose!” Marcus retorts back. “You play video games all the time; I have a better reason to take a shower first!”

I came out the doorway, putting the necklace into my pant pocket.

“I’m going over to the computer kid’s house.” Tom stomps his feet. “I have a legit reason to take a shower!”

I went over to Tom.

“You can take a shower in my bathroom.” I offer him.

“But you have girly stuff in there!” Tom point out.

“No I don’t.” I said, with a little smile.

“Why?” Tom asks.

I kneel down to his eyelevel.

“I’m a Cyber-Organic.” I said. “And I’m not from this universe.” I put my finger on my lip. “Sssh; don’t tell mom and dad. All I have to do is say ‘Activate: shave’ or some other word beside ‘activate’ then I’m clean—“

I got cleaned all over again.

“Oh!” Tom gasps, pointing at me.

“Damnit Knock Out.” I said, with a frown. I had to not say ‘activate’ and ‘clean’ in the same sentence, that’s what he did.

“OOooh you just said a—“ Tom begins acting like it was a big deal.

“It’s not a bad word, Tommy.” I tell him. “Just a word you say when something goes amok.”

“Like Raf not fixing my computer, but, breaking it even more?” Tom asks.

I had to smile at that priceless question.

“Yes.” I said.

Tom ran into my room then closed the door behind him and likely took a shower in my bathroom.

“Wait a sec there.” I was still kneeling. “He knows the kid who can understand every beep Bee says. Woah, woah , woah, okay maybe I’ve been hanging around the wrong areas of Jasper.”

This is potentially my solution to this dry-drought section of no gigantic robots appearing in my life.

“Mindblown.” I got up full level.

______                                       ____                                 ___

_.  .  . One hour later .  .  ._

_.  .  . Jasper, Navada . . ._

It was still pretty early when I started driving to the theater. Marcus wore a woody type hat. He seemed so pumped to see Toy Story 2 for the forty-third time. We were not so close to town and ideally far, far from it. People do live in deserted areas because of the landscape. It’s ideal for a person who wants to escape the crowded living area of Chicago and New York City.

“I cannot believe they said yes!” Marcus squeals, clapping his hands.

“Me too.” For a long time, I’ve been keeping in the randomness from this family. They don’t know how immature I can really be when around certain stuff. They think I am mature but on in the inside I’m a bubbly-happy-go-lucky girl who wants to have friends—which I have accomplished, thank you very much—and be who I am.

Marcus sings ‘you got a friend in me’.

I do admit, being a person who has seen Toy Story 1 several times, it does get quite annoying.

“You got money on me.” I butchered the song. “OOooh you got moneyyy on me!”

“Ivy, that’s not the words!” Marcus shrieks.

“It’s fun to butcher it.” I admit. “I only remember the lyrics ‘you got a friend in me’ a bit like bleeding love.” Oh boy I’m about to sing the next lyric. “ _So keep bleeding love, and they can’t keep us apart, oooh’_.”

 Marcus covers his ears.

“You are an awful singer.” Marcus tells me. 

“That’s because I am doing it intentionally.” I inform him, with a wide cocky grin.

Marcus rolls an eye, but then he gasps and points at the road.

“GIANT NINJA ROBOT!” Marcus yells.

I stopped the car right away on brakes.It is the vehicons standing across from the car chatting to each other like a couple kids waiting to scare the oncoming traffic. It’s been so long since I have seen these guys. I unbuckled my seatbelt, then got out of the car.I did take time to look at the clouds.

“Don’t ya love it when a cloud resembles a bunny?” I ask, pointing to the sky ever so briefly. The sun thankfully did not get into my eyes due to the sunglasses.

“My name is Cloud.” The second Vehicon said.

“So?” I question him.

“You insulted my name.” Cloud goes on. “I am not in the sky!” Cloud continues shaking his index digit. “Shame on you; Cyber-Organic!”

I closed the door, and then went to the front of the car. And out came Marcus from the passenger side.

“And who’s this dude?” I ask, referring to the other Vehicon.

“He’s nameless.” Cloud said.

“Ah.” I said. “Don’t have a random name to give out.”

Marcus hid behind me.

“So; why are you here?” I ask. “There has ta be a reason why—where no robots have been seen in my life since the last time I was on the nemesis--you’ve came here.”

“Lockdown is coming after you.” Cloud said.

Marcus is shaking.

“Ivy, ww-w—wwhat are they?” Marcus asks.

I took a step forward.

“Why?” I ask.

The two vehicons share an inaudible conversation.

“Why is he coming?”  I ask.

They did not answer my question at first. Their physical reactions indicated someone close to the Decepticons had gotten tortured and wanted me to be warned about the oncoming threat.

 “Who got tortured to know where I am?” I began roaring off my best Megatron impression so they can give me an answer. “ANSWER ME YOU LITTLE WEASELS, I KNOW SOMEONE WHO KNOWS A FRIEND OF THE AUTOBOTS AND IF YOU DON’T GIVE ME A STRAIGHT ANSWER THEN I WILL HAVE YOU REPORTED!”

The two vehicons take a step back, obviously threatened.

“Best foster sister, ever.” Marcus said.

That’s the first time in an awhile Marcus has said something so golden about me.

I should be proud of that.

“You big slaggers, answer me.” I said, with a growl.

When you have been around the Decepticons for five months you learn how to become threatening and get what you want. Besides annoying them to the pits and back.

“Lord Megatron.” They said at once.

“I  .  .  .” I didn’t have a word to say. Instead of Knock Out; it was Megatron who got it. I wanted to cry but one part of me said to stay strong. I didn’t want anyone to get hurt because of _me_. Megatron refused to tell Lockdown where I was, for who knows how long! “I’ll be ready for him.”

“Who’s Megatron and who’s Lockdown?” Marcus asks, still hiding behind me.

I sigh, looking up to the two.

“Go back to the nemesis.” I said. “Tell Soundwave to stop sending me cat videos; it’s getting annoying!” I told them. Soundwave is the only solution I have to someone sending these random videos to my laptop--asides to hackers doing it. “I’m not so excited about meeting the bounty hunter, but, no one better stand in his way when he’s coming.” I had my hands relax. “Am I clear?”

The Vehicons nod.

“Ivy, who are they?” Marcus asks, again.

The Vehicons transform into their jet modes and then flew off.

“Vehicons.” I said. “They want to have names, and, these two happened to have names. Yes, the one and only Ivy named them.” I sigh looking down to the floor feeling down. “Before your parents adopted me; the name Ivy B. Pond never existed. Nor did I live in this world you call home.”

“Are you an alien?” Marcus looks at me, so curious and intrigued.

“I’m Cyber-Organic from another universe.” I tell him. “Still want to see Toy Story 2?”

Marcus nods.

“Get in boy!” I said, pointing to the car.

Marcus hops in the passenger seat and buckled up. I felt happy and reassured this drive will probably be the last normal one I would have with an adopted brother. At least normal didn’t involve gigantic robots shooting after us or a giant bounty hunter just levitating above me. With a sigh, I got into the car then put the keys in and resumed driving. Marcus resumed singing ‘You got a friend in me’ from the first movie.

His singing is what kept me together in the first few minutes of the drive.

“You got a friend in me.” I sang with him, as my hands were trembling on the wheel.

Marcus surprisingly took a break in his singing.

“I can’t wait to see Woody get lost, again!” Marcus squeaks. “And Buzz’s priceless conversation with Darth Vader!”

I smiled, with my sunglasses lowered.

“Buzz and Woody are cool buddies.” I said.  “And Toy Story will always have a special place in my heart.”

“Ivy, who knows a friend of the Autobots?” Marcus asks.

“Your brother.” I said with my eyes still on the road.  I knew Marcus would be staring at me strangely. “The computer kid fixing his laptop. Megatron is the leader of all Decepticons. Lockdown; he is a bounty hunter who collects trophies of those he has caught.”

“Go on.” Marcus said, turning the radio off.

“He’s neither Decepticon nor Autobot.” I explain. “For you guys; Decepticons are the bad guys and Autobots are the good guys.”

While we were headed to Jasper, a black SUV began following us shortly after the Vehicons had left. I gave Marcus the ID card to enter the Theater if all else failed; such as the secret door into the theater that usually played movies such as Toy Story. I had this weird feeling that my life was about to take another 90 degree angle to the wrong direction. I stopped short from the theater once in town.

“If  I don’t come back, you know who to call; right?” I ask  Marcus.

“You are not leaving me here!” Marcus pouts.

“No I’ll be back in two hours or so.” I reassure the boy. “I promise ya. Just lie to mom and dad that I’ve gone out fishing. That way they don’t worry if I’m gone  for  .  .  . forever. You know?” He started to make his crying face. “Dude we’ve been followed for the past hour by an unmarked black SUV.”

Marcus stops his act.

“These are not kidnappers.” I tell him. “They are interested in Cybertronian tech; team Mech. Tell only Tom; it’s a secret between us. Kay? Just do this one favor.” I held up my pinkie finger. “Just do it for Woody.”

Marcus shook pinkie fingers.

“I promise.” Marcus gave up, defeated.

“Now go.” I said, shooing him out the car.

Marcus went to the secret door to the theater and entered. So I drove away to some interstate to take my mind off the impending situation that’s gonna be difficult to drive in; more like live in for what can be the remainder of my life. I saw the headlights to the unmarked van coming closer. So I drove  past other cars.

I drove like a mad woman until the unmarked SUV knocked the car down a cliff.

But I’m okay; I’m still here. I got knocked out in the crash.


	3. I bought these sunglasses just to meet ya but

I somehow meet the Autobots, yay! How do I know this? Its bound to happen with Marcus Elbook on the loose; he has a phone in his pocket. I made sure by forcing him to take his dad’s phone like a skilled thief. I can brag all the way to the moon that I’m a bad role model just by teaching a non-related sibling how to steal a phone.

“How’s the alien doing?” I heard a woman’s voice.

“Don’t say Alien, Catherine!” I heard a man sharply correct her. “This is a living, breathing cybertronian organic. You must refer ‘the alien’ to as THE GIRL.”

“You don’t need to yell at me, Jerry.” Cathrine, that’s who this woman’s voice belongs to, critics him.

“You need to stop watching Aliens.” Jerry said.

“At least this one doesn’t come out of your chest.” Catherine said.

I don’t know what’s wrong with my eyes but this eerie black blanket of blinding is very scary, concerning, and um, well you begin to imagine the worst thing possible where you are at.I try forcing my eyes open but it felt like they did open when all I can see is nothing. Let’s say I’m scared about having tubes inside, let’s say they have taken a few pieces of me, let’s say my arms might be wrapped because these people may have drawn blood.

“She’s awake.” Jerry said.

“.  .  .JERRY, WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER EYES?” Catherine shrieks, probably taking a step back.

“. .  . nothing.” Jerry said.

“The hell you did,” Catherine is mad, madder than I have ever overheard a woman in an argument with a man. “Get them out of the observation lab—I’m not going because you know how cybertronian parts disgust me—and don’t come back until you have it.”

“What about you?” Jerry asks.

“Someone has to treat an alien with dignity and respect.” Catherine said. I can give her thumbs up for that belief.  “Those un-damaged sunglasses will be over her sockless eyes.”

Oh, so.  .  . I have no eyes? What the slag is going on here? Is team Mech THAT obsessed with Cybertronians?

“There, that’s better.” Catherine said, probably after she put my sunglasses over my sockless eyes. “Eh .  .  .   I have to go; it’s not you. It’s your sockless eyes.”

I’m assuming she probably means optics. Because: eyes equals optics in the world of Transformers.

Her high heels—how can you not recognize the sound of heels?—clatter against the floor walking away.

“I wonder why you have a Decepticon symbol.” Jerry said, walking closer around me. “George, get those eyes.”

“Yes sir.” That’s probably George. “Will do.”

I heard George walk away.

“I’ll turn your voice box on, and, you better explain how you got that brand.” Jerry said.

Nope.

I heard a click.

“In your dreams!” I yell at him, hearing some people gasp and tools were sent flying while clicking against some other wooden surface. “I will never tell this to a person who wants to make their own slagging Transformer! You have no idea who ya got, do ya?”

“An opportunity.” Jerry said.

“No.” I said, with a growl. “You have a liability here that is a threat to everyone in this room. If a certain Bounty Hunter comes this way and demands to have me; but you refuse, prepare for your annihilation. He’s gone through Megatron and probably others searching for me.”

“What makes you say this?” Jerry asks.

“I know my bad guys better than you know about the Autobots.” I sneer.

Underneath all that over-confident, challenging, and bubbly-girl is a threatening woman who does stay true to her word and is very over protective of her friends. I did not like this man at all nor did this man have a good vibe coming off him.Jerry’s vibe indicates  he is  dangerous and a tank to destroy with all the right material.

“Liar.” Jerry flatly denies. “George, wait up, we are not putting those eyes back in!”

 I heard the man walk away.

Don’t really know how long everyone was gone, but it definitely felt like hours had gone by.

“Don’t move.” I heard a light femme voice.She  sounds nice—oh wait a second there I recognize her voice from the first aired episode of Transformers Prime! That is no other than Arcee! She’s the one who was all ‘come on, Jack’ while Decepticons were coming her way and he was taking his sweet time to chat with a hot chick.

“I ain’t moving.” I complied.

W—w-ziiz.

Something cold, and hard grabbed my ankle shortly after fifteen minutes of this whizzing  sound bothering these ears of mine. I held on to my sunglasses fully aware that when I came home; no one should request me to take these off. Because; for starters my eyes are literletly in the hands of cybertronian obsessed nerds. Yes I have dared to call Team Mech a group of obessed Cybertronian nerds.

“Arcee, I got the motorcycle helmet you wanted!” I hear Jack Darby. “Hey, that’s the girl I told you about last year.”

I suppose some things never change.

“Jack, I told you not to come.” Arcee sounds urgent. “How did you get here?”

I’m hanging upside down, probably half-way out and inside the building.How do I know this without my eyesight? It’s because the hanging lamps (I assume that’s what they are)from the ceiling are bumping against my head. The slight unusual chilly Nevada breeze brushed past my free ankle.

“Bulkhead.” Jack said. “I told him it was an emergency to ask you.”

“I’m hanging upside down.” I said, hearing footsteps headed my way. “And I dunno if you are paying attention, but I hear someone coming.”

Arcee lifts me out of the building.

“I recognized this girl from the ankles.” Jack sarcastically said. “Wow, I got skill.”

“Why are you wearing sunglasses?” Arcee asks me.

“I can’t see ya.” I said, feeling myself swinging back and forth. “So I guess my advantage is easy.”

I don’t see their lips move like water, at least.

“Where’s the alien?” Catherine shrieks. “Autobots are here!”

Arcee jumps down—probably from the roof—then grabbed Jack by him-at-first claiming ‘I can run’ and her saying ‘I’m the faster one here’. The fast-quick cold speeding breeze brushed past my face. I heard shooting from after Arcee. I guess Lockdown is taking his sweet time coming after me. Or that he’s getting ready to come after me using the weapons he hadn’t destroyed capturing Megatron and late on torturing the poor guy.

“Why are you wearing sunglasses?” Jack asks.

“Later!” I yell.

W—whiz

 I could hear a bullet zip past my ear, and, Arcee jumping on to some rocky mountain structure. I had my hands keeping the sunglasses back over these sockless orbitals. Orbitals refer to the back of your eye; bone wise. Yes, that is the right time to use that slagging word; The.right.time. She ran further and further away from Team MECH’s base.

“So your name is Ivy Elbook?” Arcee asks.

“Yes.” I said.

I wanted to pull a prank and say my name was something else just so Megatron could laugh then tell them ‘Her name is Ivy.’ While calling them out to be organic lovers who got names wrong. But since I’ve been adopted and my not-related sibling likely contacted the Autobots, I decided not to pull that prank.

“Elbook?” Jack said.

“I know, weird name.” I said.

“They own a comic store in town!” Jack said. “How can I not know you?”

“The  sky,boy." I did a quote straight from the Dragon in DragonHeart.  "Look at the sky.”

“I do not understand how the sky matters.” Arcee adds.

“That’s the thing.” I said. “That’s what I told Starscream when he asked my real name and I ditched him there guessing my name.”

“Starscream?” Jack repeats, probably raising eyebrows at this.“Since when  have you met Starscream and survived?”

“I can’t die.” I said. “I can feel pain but not a blast can kill me. It back fires and hits them.”

“She’s a Techno-Organic—“ Arcee starts, but I interrupted her.

“Cyber-Organic!”   I correct her. “Techno Organics; that’s so old school.”


	4. A simple request

Weak, but alive Megatron could feel his inner muscles ache in pain and want to curl up from the wounds. He lay on the table; dark energon doing what it could do: healing some of the wounds Lockdown had given when capturing Megatron. His freshly polished Decepticon insignia is cooled down. Knock out and Breakdown had done all they could do for lord Megatron.

“Soundwave.” Megatron calls out the dark, slender-men like Decepticon from the shadows. “I know you are there.”

Soundwave took a step out from a dark hallway.

“Question: need anything?” Soundwave asks.

Megatron clears his throat.

“I need you to trap Lockdown in the shadowzone.” Megatron asks him.

Soundwave, a mech of mostly silence, had learned about Starscream’s venture in the Shadowzone on Earth.

“Location: where?” Soundwave asks.

“Where-ever _he_ is.” Megatron said with a grunt in his voice. Something ignited in his optics at the mention of Lockdown; it was like an old foe had risen from the grave once again—but not Optimus Prime, yet.

The passionate hate of organics can be seen in his optics as though he pinned on the one who tortured him.

“Statement: Will do.” Soundwave generally didn't question Megatron's motives.

“Soundwave, don’t procrastinate.” Megatron warns the mech.  “If you  do that again, I’m  partnering you up with Breakdown for scouting.”

Soundwave groans, rubbing his viscard this time showing emotion.

“Promise: will not procrastinate, my lord.”  Soundwave turns away from Lord Megatron then walks out the dark hallway.


	5. I can hear you

I’m sure Jack Darby would really like to know why those sunglasses are not coming off. The thing is, in life, that a boy would not ask continuously why you are wearing sunglasses until you take them off and show them why. However I’m staying strong and refusing to look at his curious glare at my sunglasses.

Arcee lets me go; so I fell on the ground face first—Luckly my sunglasses didn’t break—so the logical assumption here is that we arrived to the Autobot base.

“Ivy!” I heard Marcus’s squeal when getting up.

Then I fell back over because he apparently ran and hugged me without any warning.

“Sorry, I’mm just glad you are--. . “ Marcus stops mid-way getting off me. “Isn’t your right hand supposed to have an pinkie finger and a thumb?”

“Is that all I’m missing?” I ask, getting back up again.

“You have seven fingers, and, your arms are wrapped up.” Marcus said. “And Tom got his computer fixed. Wait why were you asking if that’s all your missing? Was that a trick question?”

No, that wasn’t a trick question.

“If I told you why.  .  . You would be having nightmares lingering around for weeks.” I tell Marcus.

I heard metal footsteps surround me, probably looking down at my direction.

“I’ll take you home, if you want;Marcus.” Jack offers. “These guys probably will have a word with her.”

 “Sure.” Marcus said. “So, I have to tell them she’s out camping.” Marcus groans, as he and Jack left.

   Perhaps having eyes to see what’s going on would be nice.

“How are you a ‘Cyber-Organic’?” I heard this gruff , older voice to my left.

I shrug.

“Space bridge.” I guessed. “Probably.”

I heard a lot of  ‘huh?’s right there.

“Can you take those glasses off?” Oh, I think that’s Optimus because he sounds younger than Ratchet and just generally different. You know how optimistic leaders are recognized by their faces, looks, and voices? Yes, that’s how I know.

I look down, fiddling with my feet.

“Erm.”  I used my right hand, combing through my hair.  “Eh, would you really want that?”

I heard beeps.

“They  are called sunglasses.” I correct Optimus. “Perhaps you should do research about the types of glasses out there.”

“Arguing will not lead you anywhere.” Optimus said.

I heard Arcee pass by me; so by the sound of this; there’s Ratchet, Bumblebee, and Optimus Prime around me. Bulkhead’s probably in recharge.

“Is it night?” I ask.

“Yes.” Ratchet said.

I take off my sunglasses, keeping my eyelids close.

“Open your eyes so you can see us.” Optimus must have folded his arms.

I shook my head.

“There’s a little problem with that.” I open my eyelids.

I heard a gasp from Optimus, while  Bumblebee took a step back.

“I can see the cybertronian surface repairing itself.” Ratchet notes out loud. “What happened to your optics?”

Good question there.

“Taken out.” I put the sunglasses back on. “Same thing happened to . . .Is my hand still bleeding?”

“No.” Ratchet said. “Optimus, her organic half and cybertronian half are working together. They are balanced in one body. I never have seen a thing like this before.”

________                            _________                                     _____

When you don’t have eyes; there’s an issue with walking around. Anyway; I slept somewhere that the Autobots were not really open to tell me. My dream was basically a rehash what had happened today; except it was darkness. Voices, sounds, and noises were in this weird dream. Apparently I woke up on the couch not where I was supposed to be.

“She .  . . doesn’t have optics?” I heard Arcee from behind the couch.

I fell off the couch then landed on the floor.

“Ivy, show her.” Optimus’s voice is clearly where Arcee is.

I get up feeling around on the table—with my eyelids shut—for my sunglasses.

“.  .  . Sunglasses!” I feel around for them. “Where the slag are you; plastic piece of sun-light protection that GETS LOST when sleepwalking!”

Arcee laughs, lightly.

“The sunglasses are not in the room.” Optimus said. “They are probably  in the .  .  .”

Optimus’s footsteps indicated he turns around towards the other direction leaving me and Arcee. His large metal footsteps became faint after a few minutes standing there with my eye-lids closed. I have a bet set that Arcee will likely take a step back and be in totally dis-array about me not having eyes.

“Activate: Clean, shave, laundry.” I said; all three at once.

In two minutes I was clean.My skin feels really warm. Ah, this feels much better. I used the couch as guidance towards where Arcee sounded like she stood. Some of the machine sounds from her did help me. One hand is on the couch top while the other is not doing anything.

“Show me.” Arcee said.

I lift my head up at the direction Arcee’s voice had come from, then opened my eyelids.

“Why would they take your optics out?” Arcee asks.

Wow, is that question going to be famous by the time I’m gone?

“They are obsessed with cybertronian technology.” I explain to her, closing my eyelids. “Your technology fascinates them.” I wave my free hand. “It’ so big they want to make stuff with it or experiment with the technology to see what it can do.”

 Arcee didn’t say anything, so I suppose the news is sinking in slowly. She must be in denial, possibly.

 “Human nature can sometimes be our own worst enemy.” I sigh, shaking my head.  _And also being capable of creating problems we don’t want which is paranoia,_ I mentally noted to myself. Images flash in my head; some of which are from my stolen optics.

“I should go back and get those optics.” Arcee notes.

“To end up getting captured by Cybertronian obsessed humans then you are screwed.” I said, probably getting a glare from her.

“How do you know about them?” Arcee asks. “And how did you know about us?

I groan, lifting my head up towards the ceiling.

“That is exactly what I expected.” I recall telling the Decepticons how I knew about Megatron’s former title even when they did not ask and this entire universe is fiction. It was Megatron who wanted to know who sent me and how I got on aboard the nemesis.

 I lower my head down, sighing.

“We just met.” Arcee said.

I smile.

“I come from a universe where you are fictional, and this entire base, too.” I explain to the Autobot. “But I’m not fictional.” I touch my chest. “I’m a living, breathing human. Well I used to be _completely human.”_ I emphasize. “Mr.I-am-an-idiot(who-can’t tell a difference between a spider-snakia and a human)Soundwave reached in through my computer screen .  .  . “

“Reach in through your computer screen?” Arcee repeats what I had just said.

I sigh to myself.

“Soundwave claims to know the difference between organisms and cybertronians.” I said in a mocking kind of voice. “Well, look at me! I’m the example that’ll contradict his claim! Anyway, Soundwave let me go--after realizing his mistake--free-fall in the space bridge---“

“Hold on,” Arcee said, interrupting me for the second time in a row. She must have a problem with my laptop’s screen. “A space bridge can’t manifest in a computer screen.”

I must have smiled.

“Obviously; if you have never seen a certain SciFi show, the phrase ‘cannot’ is turned into ‘can happen’.” I said. “This has been a wild ride for me; anyway, I was knocked out while falling through the space bridge—because he accidently hit my slagging forehead when getting me!—and . . .landed in Navada; in 2010.”

“Are you Irish?” Arcee asks.

“.  .  . No.” I said.  “My pronunciation isn’t the best, that’s all. I don’t have an accent.”

“Sounds like you do.” Arcee tells me.

If I had eyes then this would be the perfect time to do an eye-roll.

“When I came here; for the first time, I was shocked and couldn’t believe it.”  I recall, ignoring her comment. “I didn’t know why I was in Transformers Prime. Yes, this is a fictional show that’s currently, or, has been watched by teenagers and kids.”

 I sigh, taking a brief pause in this some-what lengthy explanation—I’m trying to talk slow—to Arcee.

 “I never watched its three seasons except for the first episode; it felt a bit rushed.” I admit to the femme. “Technically the show has 4 seasons, not 3.”

“How did you meet Starscream and Soundwave?” Arcee asks.

“Somehow, for a fantastic odd reason, I got aboard the nemesis.” I explain. “I was walking around some store –in Navada--and then POOF! I’m in the nemesis halls.” The vivid memory of meaping—when Knock Out and Starscream were not paying attention to the floor—is still fresh in my mind. “And then found out I _can’t_ die.”

It feels a bit odd standing here; you know, one moment Transformers Prime is fiction and then it is not.

“. . Tell me; how did you find out?” Arcee might be tilting her head at me; because I can hear the distinctive low whirr from a spring that usually would be set off if the jack in the box went out the other direction.

“Annoying Megatron.” I said casually. “My head canon is; the space bridge somehow messed up my DNA and added some of the cybertronian CNA into my DNA from Soundwave. Don’t get any funny ideas about that: I’m not related to him.” I shook my hands. “Knock Out did some CNA testing to make sure for me.”

 Starscream LOVED to tease me about the CNA testing for days after Knock Out did it. I got even with Starscream by using Knock Out’s hot pink spray bottle when he was in recharge; oh, the masterpiece became complete when Cloud made a mustache on the seeker’s faceplate. Starscream learned one thing: don’t tease a girl unless you want to be repainted and be humiliated.

Surprisingly—without having eyes—I can tell Arcee is tapping her digits together while thinking.

“And?” Arcee asks, as the tapping sound faded away.

“I never felt hungry.” I added. “It was like my Sims hunger bar was full ALL the time!” I wave my arm—not the one being used to keep balance---up and down. “I used to have super-strength for a while, but, it went away two months later.”

“.  . . Excuse me?’” Arcee says in a way that makes it seem like I said something rude.

“Sorry?” I apologize, for no reason.

I heard  beeps coming from the other direction..

“Did you say _months_.” Her comment sounds like a statement and remark more than a question.

“This is not a trick question, isn’t it?” I guess. “I was there for five earth months. I annoyed the slag outta the Decepticons; gosh it was so fun but so bad at some points. However it was well worth the outcome.”

“Hey Arcee, you have a nail polish around?” I heard a young boy’s voice. I guess that might be Raf.

“Nail polish?” Arcee repeats. “What do you need with nail Polish?  I don’t have ‘nail polish’.”

“It’s for decoration.” Raf said. “.  .  .Is she sleep walking?”

I heard even more beeps.

“Bee, what do you mean she doesn’t have eyes?” Raf asks. “That’s not possible.”

Even more beeps from Bumblebee; he sounds like a marry-go-round.

I wanted to jump into a river and actually dye twenty times over because of that statement Raf made. Come on; is that statement gonna get dull or something? Okay that was a sarcastic statement about jumping into the river, so please don’t worry about me because I’m fine with my easy-going-life-that-might-get disrupted by Lockdown. When is Lockdown coming, anyway?

_____                                      __________

  .  . Later  . .  . Probably after Miko, Raf, and Jack have been told .  .  .

These images flashed again, this time I saw Breakdown. Like the first time I had seen the white lady on the bathroom floor on a red towel: there wasn’t fear. Simply to put: I didn’t scream at the image. You can say my courage is unique; not reacting to something potentially scary. I kept myself together thinking it’ll pass. My eyes rolled against a container.

 “I recognize those eyes.” Breakdown said. He’s missing an optic.

A man, he’s probably not Jerry, walks down a row of stairs.

“Experiments for the eyeless.” Wait; he must be Silas, you know the guy who is mentioned a lot in Transformers Prime. “So far we’ve developed a prototype of these.”

The room is dark minus for the computer screen’s blue light; it’s creepy, fear-worthy, and fit for  science nerds to geek out while pressing all the buttons their hands get on.I see figures in this room—besides Silas and Breakdown who are vivid--thanks to the light.

“You made her eyes like ours,” Breakdown said. Wait, my eyes don’t look like human eyes? My eyes look like a transformer optic? “Is that how you plan to succeed in making prototypes for the opticless!”

“Hazel is just a color.” I don’t like Silas at all. “This optic has actually given us a peephole to designing human-like robots and advance civilization as we know it.”

“I thought humans had morals.” Breakdown said.  “Give back my optic!”

“We’re using it.” Silas flatly replied.

“How you possibly USE an optic that is gigantic?” Breakdown, the paranoid guy, didn’t seem to feel comfortable restrained to a table.

“Making our own robot.” Silas said, walking around Breakdown. He picks up the glass case holding my optics. “So, what’s the story of our little friend?” He didn’t really look like the guy you could let into the house. “We took two fingers, and, they are like your digits merged into skeleton.”

Cyber-Organic fits my situation more and more by the second.

Breakdown didn’t say a thing.

“We’ll like to study her, even more.” Silas said, putting the glass case down on  a table. “And she got out of here; yesterday. She threatened one of my co-workers with a Transformer called ‘Lockdown’ claiming he’ll annihilate everyone in this building just to find her.”

Exactly what I had said; exactly.

“Was that Lockdown?” Breakdown asks.

“No; one of the Autobots.” Silas said. “We want our next project to be fool proof, if we cannot succeed in making our own robot then perhaps we can make our own .  .  .”

“Cyber-Organic.” Breakdown finishes for him.

Silas stops in his tracks, abruptly.

“What’s a Cyber-Organic?” Silas asks.

“You are stupid.” Breakdown points out. “You don’t know what Cyber-Organic MEANS. This is what she is. This girl does not have weapons or powers! You can’t quite make prototypes of her. She’ll do nothing. Just like the prototypes; nothing.”

 I feel proud to be not effecting this universe; yay!

 “Do you know where the Autobot base is?” Silas asks, taking Breakdown’s warning as a joke.

Silas has walked away from Breakdown.

“Who do you think we are? Psychics? NO!” Breakdown is trying to break his binds. “I don’t know where their base is. And by my estimate; you won’t find her.”

Okay Ivy, try to NOT worry about the whole issue with Lockdown! Like seriously I can see some stress on my optics through the glass container showing red tree root like lines creeping up the hazel sphere. Yes, I’m the kind of person who worries—if no one has been paying attention to my worry then please go eat a cookie—about stuff.

“So how long have the Decepticons known about her?” Silas startles Breakdown.

“We don’t know her.” Breakdown lies.

Classic move there; lying.

“Telling me she’s a Cyber-Organic says otherwise.” Silas said.  “So this means they are organic lov—“

“You are insane.” Breakdown stops him.

Silas looks at the robot as though he had done the impossible.

“No, I am not.” Silas denies that.

“Saying we are Organic Lovers pretty much says that.” Breakdown said. “I have yet to see how killing most of your men equal organic love.” Sarcasm as it’s best. “You should go to a Doctor and have a brain scan.”


	6. Lockdown: Stuck

Lockdown’s navigations indicated he’s close to Ivy’s location.His grip on the chair’s arm tightens, as did his jaw. Lockdown’s grip is loosened on the arm.Then he gets up and approaches the navigation panel looking mad.

“I’ve been going around the same area for a solar cycle.” Lockdown does an area scan of the enviorment.

The area scan came up with a loop-hole effect; showing the same path.

He saw the girl wearing pink sunglasses that have dark lenses while carrying what appears to be a big hammer yelling some context at a pink frightened scraplet for destroying something—that probably had been given to her recently—new today.Lockdown could hear ‘I may be eyeless, BUT ME STILL HAS HEARING!”

The Scraplet shrieks, running off from Cyber-Organic that must be feared by it’s race—at this time she probably is—from this deed. Ivy missed the scraplet a couple times so it hit the ground fifteen time.Lockdown saw Miko and Jack hiding behind a big boulder watching a very determined Ivy bent on killing the scraplet. _Since when does a Cyber-Organic get the guts to do that?,_ The Bounty Hunter thought, _so much for her not affecting the war._

“Ah,she’ll be easy to get.” Lockdown presses a button on the console.

A dark sphere, cage cybertronian built device falls down towards Ivy.

“Ya better run!” Ivy yells, holding the hammer above her head. She didn’t slip or trip over anything, as though she did have eyes. “I have death threats assigned to you,” Her furious—she’s doing it in an over-exaggerated tone--voice sounded deep and furious that can creep out an average person. “And you will not live for long!”

The object fell through Ivy, and landed on the floor.

“Hyyaah!” Ivy slams the hammer on the scraplet, and then keeps breaking it and breaking it.

Ivy eventually drops the hammer. She walks over to a cave then takes out a miniature flame thrower, and gets a mask on. Ivy walks back to the scrapmetal in pieces. Her sunglasses can eerily be seen like a flame is going on in the lenses. She turns it on the badly damaged scraplet.

“Burn baby, burn.” A wicked smile came on the girls’ face. She presses the trigger and lets the scraplet shriek while being flamed to death.

Lockdown tries again but the metal cage machine fell through her again then tumbled down. It circled back below the ship.

“No.” Lockdown’s optics widens. “It can’t be.”

Lockdown set a test run with the machine; it went through the boulder.

“No!” Lockdown slams his fist into the wall. He took his servo out of the wall. “I’ve been trapped in the shadowzone.”

The bounty hunter thought and thought, trying to figure how he got trapped.

Eventually he came to a conclusion. He looks down to his servo that is in a tight ball covered in what can be assumed to be wall scrap. The Bounty Hunter’s shoulders are shaking in utter fury, as the camera pulls back.

“I should have gotten here BEFORE the girl left the nemesis.” Lockdown’s voice did not sound pleased. “This is . . .” _Not acceptable, the bounty hunter thought, I’ve been fooled by an expert._ “The work of Soundwave.”

Soundwave is one of the well-known Cybertronians in this universe who knows how to operate a space bridge.

The screen powers on.

“Have you gotten the unwanted?” The eerie, but barely clear figure is seen on the screen.

Lockdown sighs, shaking his helmet.

“I’ve hit an inconvenient dead end.” Lockdown said.

“What do you mean ‘dead end’?” The figure asks.

“In this universe, I’ve been put into a shadowzone; can’t get her.” Lockdown explains. The figure did not seem to understand the hold up. “The shadowzone is a parallel Dimension where you cannot interact with the other person, you go in circles, and you can’t get out unless someone opens a spacebridge to that specific Shadowzone.”

The figure is silent.

“You are like a shadow to the others; a zone where shadows live.” Lockdown defines the Shadowzone, while pointing to the floor and took two steps forward. “That’s why it’s called the Shadowzone.”

“We’ll have to drag you out of another mess; who did it this time?” The Figure asks.

“Soundwave.” Lockdown stated.

“An admirable, silent decepticon; what a shame.” The figure said. “Following orders: it’s a pain to the arse.” The Figure muses. The figure tilts their helm upwards towards Lockdown. “We’ll get you out soon enough, but for now, we’ll let them see how intervening in our business will pay.”

“What?” Lockdown sounds surprised.

“She’ll make them regret it.” The figure said. “And she’ll come to you. Let the girl see what her preseance does to this universe, once then, we’ll weaken her. We’ll get rid of everything that has been keeping her alive in this universe; the one thing she counts most on.”

“I really didn’t need to know that.” Lockdown acknowledges, rubbing his face.

Lockdown terminates the connection with the figure.


	7. Lets talk about

The scene begins in the dining room with Mr.Elbook and Mrs.Elbook sitting at a table with Marcus across from them. This table is small and brown; it has the shape of a circle. There are two extra empty chairs to both sides of the table. Marcus is tapping his fingers together looking at his reflection in the wooden table.

“How long is Ivy going to be ‘camping’?” Mr.Elbook asks.

Marcus looks away from his hands.

“A month.” Marcus lied.

Mrs.Elbook puts her hands together on the table. Her eyes studied Marcus’s physical body language.

“Sweety, it’s been three days since she left.” Mrs.Elbook said, her voice sounds unconvinced by her sons’s reply. “She can’t be away from technology for that long.”

Marcus looks at his mother, quite strangely.

“Yes she can.” Marcus tells them. “I told you she ditched the car near a cliff beside the interstate.”

The parents share puzzled looks to each other, then turn their attention back to him.

“We found the car at the theater.” Mr.Elbook said. “We need to hear it from Ivy herself.”

Marcus saw the cloud shaped jet swoop by the window silently without shattering the windows. _Keep acting,_ Marcus reassures himself, _Ivy’s just applying more pressure to my lying._ He clears his throat as he mentally tossed the image into the backburner for further thinking. Marcus looks to his right recalling how often Ivy lied to him.

“Check her room.” Marcus advises them. “It’s empty. She took it way before we were all awake; and I saw her bags were packed, sticking out from the trunk.”

Mrs.Elbook gets up from the table and went down the hallway.

“She really needed a break from school.” Marcus lies to his dad. “So she forged a letter to the principal, then she emailed it to him, and decided to do one last thing before going under the radar.”

Of course Ivy’s room is not that decorated. She had come to the house last night under the mask of darkness with a huge bag. Ivy had been driven to the house by some driver-less vehicle. The brothers were enlisted to help her pack last night when their parents were asleep. Ivy claimed to be leaving because she didn’t want to tear this family apart by Lockdown.

“Marcus, you can tell me the truth.” Mr.Elbook confides to Marcus.

Marcus raises an eyebrow, sticking to his lie.

“That she’s out camping?” Marcus asks.

Mrs.Elbooks footsteps stop at Ivy’s open door.

“No, that she’s run away.” Mr.Elbook said, shaking his head.

Tom is in his room playing video games with homework under one of his elbows. _Ivy has run away,_ Marcus thought, _but Dad won’t understand about the gigantic robots that live in Navada._

“Did Ivy tell you why she ran away?” Mr.Elbook questions him.

Apparently his dad had fallen under the impression Ivy had ran away for some reason.

“It was for our safety.” Marcus said.

“Was she specific?” Mr.Elbook asks.

“It depends on what you are thinking.” Marcus points out, pointing at his dad’s head.

Mr.Elbook’s head looms down towards his hands, his eyes briefly close and then they re-open as though he had something on his back.

“I’ve been pressuring too hard on her to get a job.” Mr.Elbook mutters, getting up.

Marcus watches his dad go to the room where his mom hadn’t left. The door shuts behind him like a creak.The boy sighs glad this session with his parents had ended after the long, drawn out staring contest. Marcus gets up from the chair taking his woody toy with him, then grabs a camera and a box of toys.

“Toy story 2 adventures,” Marcus looks down to a box that has some strange looking bubble-heads that have unusual paint designs. “They are so gonna be better this time with Ivy’s bubbleheads!”

Marcus goes to the living room, then dumps all his toys, starts the camera and begins improvising a toy story 2 adventure.We see Starscream observing, from his jet mode, the Elbook’s house scanning for Ivy’s signature. There isn’t a high energy signature spike on Starscream’s radar.

_Ah,_ The seeker figures, _Breakdown is right after all._

Starscream flew away from the Elbook’s house.

________                         _____________                                  _____

Okay there are times where I wonder if a space bridge had transported me back in 2010 to the nemesis because quite frankly I recall Soundwave claiming he had no part in arriving to the nemesis. My next best guess is that some of the space bridge components were still left over on me that it sent me where the space itself had been set up at.

“Has there ever been an Autobot named Ironhide?” I ask Bulkhead.

“I met one; stellar cycles ago.” Bulkhead said.

Boo yeah, Knock Out’s wrong!

“Boo yeah!” I stood up and did a fist pump; then lost my balance on Bulkhead’s shoulder and fell down Bulkhead’s back—which was a nice slide—and landed square on the floor on my back. “That was cool!”

I apparently gave someone thumbs up or may I—no, raising the middle finger by accident is impossible—have done the opposite?

Apparently chasing after a scraplet that ate a spare flashlight can really draw attention to you from the big guy. No, like literally, Miko told the big guy about me roasting a dead scraplet then dumping what remained into an acid barrel then shooting it out into outerspace on some space shuttle. A scraplet is a good scraplet when it’s dead. I had to tell prime where the scraplet came from.

I told him it was an abandoned mine—because I was exploring it for the sake of boredom without eyes—with another machine some human genius had made that acknowledges where I’m heading towards. If you think that’s called a ‘GPS’ then you are wrong, it’s a IDS: Identification Device Service. Yup, the Scraplet ate that one too

“Bulkhead, did Bumblebee give you the Scraplet-freezer?” Optimus said.

“Ice—what?” Bulkhead repeats.

“It’s for the mine that Ivy lured a scraplet out and deliberately overkilled it.” Optimus tells him.

I heard the spring from Bulkhead’s neck go off, as he looks down at me.

“It ate my slagging flashlight and my 2nd-way-of-seeing!” I interject, getting up. “Who wouldn’t follow the sound of a mechanical-evil-little-decieving-metal-eater-when-they-have-the-chance?”

Optimus sighs, probably shaking his helmet.

“Bumblebee never gave me an Scraplet-Freezer.” Bulkhead said. “He’s probably barrowing it to clean Raf’s garage.”

“By freezing it?” Optimus said.

“He claims tools have been disappearing.” Bulkhead said.

I swear;I have mapped out the entire base by the back of my skull. I walk away from the duo.

“Ivy, you are still going to show us the mine.” Optimus reminds me.

I have sort of made a house of my own—sort of---to live in that doesn’t require taxes. It’s sort of illegal now a day. One of the Auobots might have stole the small house (more like an apartment) for me so they put it behind a large mountain. I have—pretty much—stumbled the first day until Arcee vouched to guide me around the base. When you walk around a certain place for a long time with a robot helping you, you quickly learn where to walk and where NOT to walk.

“I know.” I said. “But I need a new IDS that can specifically Identify anything.”

“Who bought it last time?” Optimus asks, assuming the correct question.

Five points to the leader!

“Raf.” I said, probably getting blank reactions from the duo. “He uses his dads credit card. It’s at a Tech store.”

I heard a phone ringing from my pocket. Aw slaggit, it’s Joyce calling me. I recognize her phone theme music. So much for not taking phones with me, and, usually claiming phones are not my style at all. I press a button to the side—I remember that—and then put the phone to my ear. I just hope Joyce isn’t on my back about leaving.

“Ivy, why are you not coming to school?” Joyce calmly asks.

I lower the phone.

“Quick, come up with a lie.” I tell the duo.

“We’re not in front of you.” Bulkhhead said.

Yep, I’m talking to thin air. They are behind me.

“I realize that now.” I rub my face. “Can you two give me a good lie to tell a friend of mine?”

“You were busy being blind and you are going to lead us to a mine that will need to be frozen right away.” Optimus said, preferring to tell the truth rather than a lie. “Honesty is your way out.”

Oh nice, that gets more people around here and into your business, Prime.

“You are camping.” Bulkhead suggests. “It always works with Miko.”

I had to go with the camping.

“Camping.” I said.

“Since when do you go camping?” Joyce asks.

I tap my foot.

“Since the day I got adopted by the Elbooks.” I said, with a sigh. “There’s a lot you don’t know about me.”

“Like you being Irish?” Joyce said.

“Joyce Denise Edwards, I AM NOT IRISH!” I yell through the phone. “And I ain’t coming back.”

I pressed the other side hearing the ‘phone call has ended’ voice on it.

“What is Irish?” Optimus asks.

“Irish accents is like a melody.” Bulkhead said. “They are really friendly and helpful. Miko and I visited Ireland two earth months ago.”

What a coincidence; People have been saying I sound Irish. But I don’t sound Irish! I don’t have an accent like seriously. I continue down my merrily way about to brainstorm a prank on good old ratchet, right after the mine has been frozen permanently. You know like a forever iceberg that cannot leave it’s place.


	8. Freeze the mine

Bumblebee remained at the base, with Ratchet. Wanna know why Bumblebee had to remain there? I’ll go ahead to explain the answer to this question. On the way back from Raf’s house; while Bee was driving, Raf pressed a button on the scraplet freezer and ended up freezing half of Bumblebee. Thankfully Raf didn’t freeze the side where he was buckled in. What I do know is that Ratchet sounded like he knew how to get rid of the ice in two megacycles—which equals two hours—without requiring Bumblebee to melt the ice by being left outside.

So I assume Ratchet’s chipping off the ice at the base.

“There is a boulder ten feet way resembling a street light” The IDS said in a monotone voice. This is exactly how it described the setting last time. “Surroundings are like a waste dump except there isn’t waste. It is deserted, humid, and very bright; it’s really architecture-ic.”

“It’s a tree, not a boulder.” Arcee said.

Just to be clear; there isn’t sand making up waves that cover everywhere.

“It has a colorful way of identifying surroundings.” I said, holding the IDS in my right hand.

The IDS small, and has an old model that’s unusually shaped.

“Colorful words?” Arcee repeats what I had said, it as though it is a question. “How about: wrong vocabulary.”

Perhaps she’s mocking Soundwave’s speaking style, yet on the other hand I have a feeling Arcee is not.

“Hey ‘Cee, there’s a left turn at the street light.” I said.

I chose to nickname the Autobot Motorcyle as “ ‘Cee” because it rolled off my tongue.

So it’s Me, Arcee,and Optimus going to the mine.Optimus has the Scraplet-Freezer in his vehicle mode out of human’s reach. Perhaps it isn’t logical cybertronians want to make sure a metal eating creature is frozen by _being there_. I hope they get some noggins that making sure a creature that can only be defeated by being frozen should be taken very cautiously; like sending a human who has slagging eyes!

“Remind me why you went exploring.” Arcee said.

“I wanted to test out the IDS.” I said, feeling the rugged edges and uneven sides belonging to the even.

One part of the device feels rounded similar to a large spoon except it has a switch.

By the sound of Arcee’s front wheel knocking against a few pebbles it was easy to deduce she turned left. From behind I could hear Optimus Prime’s wheels not faring well unlike Arcee’s tires on the weathered ground.From behind; distinctive sounds belonging to tires of sami-trucks don’t really suit desert grounds when there isn’t a paved road to drive on. You can assume Optimus is likely behind Arcee without requiring a camera and a pair of eyes.

A lot of directions later, we were at the mine. I got off the motorcycle seat and fell straightforward on the ground. Sand probably puffed in the air surrounding my nose, and then it got into my nose and made it feel funny. I got up on my two feet rubbing at my nose. Dang I hate sand now; I really do hate ‘em.I heard mechanical noises from behind, such as shifting and whirrs.

“A black hole that never ends; really?” Arcee asks, as the sound from her arms made it apparent she folded her arms.

The sound of Optimus’s heavy feet made the IDS say, ‘Heavy piano is making the ground tremble’.

“My foot is not a piano.” Optimus Prime comments.

“Soundwave has chicken legs.” I said.

“Two giant robots are staring at you.” The IDS said.

One time Megatron threw me into outer space without a space suit. Overall: I didn’t die. It was fun crashing into a planet that had fluffy clouds and adorable animals, plus they made electrical currents come off them. The planet was called Life Fluff; no seriously felt tired around these cloud cute creatures so much it felt like closing my eyes would end up in a coma or something. Four days later I had brief consciousness to see the planet was ablazed, the creatures were screaming in utter pain, and it was Knock Out enjoying the flamethrower on them.

“Why do chicken legs matter?” Arcee asks, as Optimus made more trembles on the ground.

And the thing is; Starscream was the one who had been forced to get me _with_ Knock Out.

During the blaze on Life Fluff I distinctively remember seeing dark claws and some snarky remark ‘Amy doesn’t look good in pink’ or something like this ‘How can a Cyber-Organic cling on to life by a single thread?”. Starscream refused to tell me what those creatures were doing, so did Megatron and the other Decepticons. When we left the planet it was a big fluffy ball of volcanic flames.

“It’s somewhat of a counter argument with the piano legs.” I argue.

“For a child, you make confusing arguments.” Optimus said.

“I’m not a slagging child, I’m eight-fragging-crapping-teen years old!” I reminded him. “And yes, I know cyber-slagging-fragging-tronian slang.”

“Giant toaster oven is aimed at the endless hole.” The IDS read.

“Giant Toaster oven?” I ask. “I thought it would be a cannon.”

“It’s not a giant toaster oven.” Arcee said. “It’s a gigantic customized, Cybertronian designed boot with a heel representing the trigger.”

“Okay, two conflicting descriptions.” I wave my free hand. “I don’t give a scraplet about the actual description.”

_-ff---FREEZEW._

“There.” Optimus said, after the brief freezing sound had ended.

I heard this raccoon squirrel like sound similar to a screw being set by a screwdriver rattle from behind Arcee—I could tell she is behind me because Optimus is in front of me—and light footsteps similar to a dog getting ready to pounce onto a bone. My ears had been trained for sounds like these, well getting into a conflict with a Scraplet without Autobots or help can certainly leave you with unforgettable memories.

“Scrappllettt!” I shriek, reaching my arm out upwards.

My arm then went over Arcee’se helmet, scooped down, and grabbed the scraplet.

“Freeze le sucker!” I proclaimed. “With mah hand inside, do it!”

_F—rrezziieee_

“Ivy . . .” Optimus said, lowering the scraplet-freezer.

“Your arm extended.” Arcee finishes.

I groan, feeling my forehead with the IDS.

“Ah man.” I whine. “This better be gone in two months, because I’m sick of these powers popping up randomly!” I heard something get broken off from ice. “Can’t my body decide on one power for once?”

Arcee and Optimus stood around me.

“Blue robot is holding a frozen hand with a pink Gir.” The IDS said.

“Did you just tear my arm off?” I said.

“Only to your elbow.” Arcee said. “And it’s not bleeding.”

I fell over, and, got knocked unconscious. I couldn’t hear a thing. You hear what I’m saying?


	9. Chase

A couple days passed after the whole ‘your arm can extend’ revelation had occurred. To be precise it has been a week since the discovery. Ratchet had the Scraplet carefully removed from my frozen hand in a freezing room without any heat allowed in the room. Though I did try to stay out of major events; key word here is ‘ _try_ ’.

So one day, when all the Autobots were not in the base. I decided to ‘clean’ the base; because I’m that bored.

“Couch is very dirty with dust bunnies underneath.” IDS said.

I had Jack buy some cleaning supplies for me; The Autobots will be back tomorrow.

“Specifics, please.” I press the switch on the vacuum.

Jack,Miko, and Raf are busy doing something else that doesn’t require my intervention.

“There’s a lot of dirt under the couch.” IDS said.

If I had eyes then they would have rolled at the remark.

“And the ceiling is full of spider webs.” IDS adds.

Spiderwebs equals spiders, it’s the natural order of things in life.

I went ahead and began cleaning the base. The Autobots sure have a big training room to practice their skills or weapons, for the matter. The IDS colorful descriptions really helped me imagine a giant room with everything dummies or practice objects for Olympic like things. It could be bigger than most training areas.My apartment is very clean, thank you.

“Bar is clean.” IDS said.

TransFans would usually assume Cyber-Organisc would live with the Autobots or in a secret base near Team Prime.I’m breaking that trend that started way back in the Transformers Animated fandom, it’s so true you have to acknowledge it.Okay little kids, there’s a little thing called having ‘independence’ especially if you are like 18 or 19. It also means not to do what you would usually see in fanfictions—well love is another story.

Yes, there is a bar in the training room for the Autobots to set whatever weapon on the table.

“The ceiling needs to be washed.” The IDS said.

“Water hose, water hose, water hose.” I repeat. “Where can there be a water hose. . .”

Knowing how to describe action: that all comes from writing in the Bayverse.

“Oh yeah!” I snap my fingers.

Ratchet had repaired the damage to my elbow and reconnected it.I used the IDS as a guide to transform the vacuum cleaner into a ceiling washer in about five minutes tops.I then used the vacuum by connecting it to the sink, and then literally jumped around on my extending legs holding the vacuum’s long wiggly slippery thing shaped like a hose. I used a big soap to clean the ceilings and then spray it with the water.

Good thing I can’t see, or else I would be falling back on some furniture in the rooms I cleaned.

“Up and down,” I sang, hearing my voice bounce in the room. I sang it like a country song with beats to it. “Up and down goes the ceiling cleaner!”

Eventually the IDS device had to say the ceilings were clean and so was the floor.

“Creeping near to a room with medical supplies sticking out.” IDS siad.

I slap my forehead.

“And Ratchet claims to have it clean.” I mumble, sliding my hand down my face.

Next up is to clean Ratchet’s room. I heard the doors open, however, it could not be possible. I hit something hard and glass like with a broom by accident. Though coming to terms that I lost a Decepticon necklace is n little bit harder, though, I can assume it’s still at Team Mech’s base for safety. Oh the wonders of the universe when you feel glad a important object is at some villain’s place, there’s gotta be something screwed up about that.

If anyone remembers the DareDevil movie that was set in Live Action where the dude could see everything, even hearts, outlined in blue then please bear with me. It’s completely dark; so dark there’s no star shaped holes to provide me a little insight; that is the side effect of having no optics. That’s why I have The Identification Device Service.

“Cleaning up a medical room.” I sang to myself, using the IDS as my second pair of eyes to clean up the room.

I used the broom as a slide-skate, sort of, when sliding down the wet soapy floor squealing.

“Clean up rocks!” I cheer while sliding across the room.

“Oncoming: big, tall gray metal refridgerator doorless object.” The IDS said.

Ratchet’s berth is probably huge like Breakdown’s.

Yes, I have been so bored on the Nemesis I’ve explored everyone’s rooms.

 

“My optics!” The screech of a unfamiliar femme frightened me and somehow knocked me on the wet floor “You little brat, I will make you pay for this!”

“Um, I’m not a kid.” I correct her. “And two, I’m sorry but you are low class idiot for calling me a fragging brat.” I lecture the voice that had suddenly come out of the blue. I raise the broom in all directions all while on the floor. “I’m eighteen years old, I can’t die, I’m usually full, and i can extend my legs and arms!”

There is complete silence, for awhile.

“I ain’t an alien,” I said, firmly ending the silence. “Make a better insult next time towards me.”

“The gigantic spider machine has backed away.” The IDS said.

Tap tap tap went soft tipped metal on the floor.

“Lie.”

I laugh, shaking my head.

“If I were lying, then this would be the biggest lie ever.” I got up on my two feet. My pants feel wet. This is totally a ‘this is what happens when you don’t use roller skates’ situation except I did this on a broom. “I do not recognize your voice, who are you?”

“Airachnid.” Airachnid said with a hiss in her voice.

For the first time since Soundwave brought me into this universe; I was met with fear.

“A-a-a-a-as in Blackarachnia?” I ask. Okay, I didn’t mention that I hate spiders. Sorry for that. I’m deathly scared of this one that is for sure.

“No.” Airachnid said. “Your head would make quite the trophy.”

I slip back on the floor probably a few inches away from the gigantic spider.

“My head does not have eyes.” I reason, feeling my pants get wet.

Tap tap tap went her metal spider legs somehow brushing through the soapy floor.

“I can put fake ones in.” Airachnid comments, as the sounds from her metallic body tell me she is reaching her servo out.

With a quick whisk my arm extends with the broom in hand and smacks Airachnid’s face. She screechs stumbling back—probably landing on her back—as the soapy floor finally took effect.As though this broom is made of titanium it did not break from the power smack on a really tough surface. I got up then stretch my legs while running towards the door. _Ratchet’s room, why did she come here?,_ I thought assumingly she must have been . . . .

Um no, if she used to be a cybertronian that wasn’t spiderlike then Airachnid would have been formerly Elita One or someone else. But on the other hand she could been created from a freak science accident—In the original plans for Blackarachnia in Transformers Animated, Elita One was supposed to die from a science experiment and Blackarachnia be the reason why the femme died.

“Run girl.” I tell myself, hearing something break in Ratchet’s room.

Fighting outside Ratchet’s room is a wise choice.Oh frag he’s so going to kill me for this!

“I will take your head, organic.” I heard her make the threat from inside Ratchet’s room.

She did not pay attention to what I had said. Airachnid does not listen, does she?

“My name is Ivy, you low class idiot!” I retort, sliding out of the room and landed at the side of some wall.

Wow, that hurts my back. The broom is still in my hand.

“Lab room is down the hall.” IDS said.

A few days ago Ratchet had programmed the IDS with directions all over the base, as a reminder where I was or where certain rooms were. Thank Primus for Ratchet’s philosophy ‘You need it’ or was it ‘just in case’?

“Great,the Doc Bot’s right.” I grumble, getting up. “Activate: Laundry.”

My pants didn’t feel so wet now that it’s been dried.

“Come here little organic.” Airachnid teases as I zipped across the hallway hearing her spider legs tap—and somewhat thud-- against the floor.

I am not scared of some spider. I am scared of some spider. I am not scared of some spider, damn it of course you are!

“Cyber Organic!” I correct the little creepy Decepticon chasing after me.

My hair is really thick and dark brown. I don’t think it would go well with her trophies.

“Stop running,” Airachnid calmly said, as she is coming closer and closer. “It’s futile.”

“Futile is in your dreams, mother-fragging-spider-lady with a bunch of scrap metal all over her torso as an imbecile and horrid decoration!” I hollered, jumping and then flipping towards her direction stretching my arms. If Airachnid wanted to have me so be it and she will feel every medicine she can get from me!

“Long wide arms, stick like shoulders, a Maleficent helmet, claw like shoulder armor.” The IDS describes her right when I had leaped.

I took out two spray cans while spinning then click the top and crisscross my arms against each other.

“Blue and green paint is being sprayed.” The IDS remarks.

“No!” Airachnid screeches, right as a hard metal object hit me.

I landed on the floor—but not legs first as a prepared person would be—on my side.

“You’ve been hanging around Knock Out too much.” I said, knowing only ONE Decepticon who cares about his armor that dearly.

I hear a hiss from her.

“I came to offline Autobots, not to be dealt like this.” Airachnid complains. “I should have sent my army here instead.”

“Did your mother drop you as a baby?” I ask.

“Sparkling.” Airachid corrects me.

If I had eyes then they would have gotten big.

“You were dropped as a sparkling by your mother?” I repeat my insane accusation.

It took a moment for it to register in her processor.

“I am not stupid, human.” Airachnid said, approaching me closer and closer.

I extended my arm then slid my self down the hallway.

“Too stupid to ask Megatron about Cyber-Organics?” I teasingly ask her.

“Cyber-Organics are extinct.” Airachnid stated it as though this is a fact.

I cannot believe a femme of her statue will be proven wrong today.

“You are a fool, Mrs Airachnid.” I said. “You ARE part organic, technically, so that makes you a cyber-organic.”

“Gigantic spider is approaching.” The IDS said.

“I am never wrong.” Airachnid said.

I rolled into Bumblebee’s room as she ran over the empty space. Gosh she is a pure bred idiot. The IDS said she went into Bulkhead’s room, so, I ran into Optimus Prime’s room then grabbed a power-hose and chased after the gigantic insect that should die on the behalf of insertname and insertname species. Yes, that insertname is serious and potential for everyone she’s inflicted misery to!

“Ah!” Airachnid screams. “My back, it burns!”

“Then die with your burning torture and crawl into a hole, afterwards you should die.” I said, serious.

Somehow Airachnid knocks the power-hose out of my hands then hit my face using her sharp clawed digits.

“Ow!” I yelp, covering the side of my face.

Airachnid gasps.

“A . . .Techno-Organic.” Airachnid said, after her gasp. “I ran them down into extinction!”

“The word is Cyber-Organic.” I correct her, as the stinging pain from the wound greatly affects my mind.

Airachnid grabs me.

“Who are you?” Airachnid squeezes me, tightly.

Wait, am I gonna die? No I can’t die.

“I-I-I-Ivy.” I squeak. “B. Pond.”

“Want me to believe you are a human?” Airachnid sneers, squeezing me tighter.

The pain from my chest is tight.

“N-Nn-n-o.” I stutter. “I expect you to believe I-I-I am a Cyber-Organic; a Cybertronian Organic.”

“Who’s the one who hid you?” Airachnid questions me as her grip became deadlier and deadlier. Her voice became something that needed to be shaved, newly brandished, and whipped with cream. Her voice sounds to be demanding, at least.

“No one.” I then bit her digit.

Airachnid drops me, likely swaying her servo back and forth holding it by the wrist. She said some other cybertornian slang that didn’t make sense to me. Well I didn’t understand it because they were relatively new. Since when does slang became new to a Transfan whose pretty much used a few of them in her life? When you are me; it becomes unusual when used by an unfamiliar Decepticon.

“Ask Gladiator Megatronous about this!” I yell, this time acknowledging Megatron’s full name correctly with an ‘ous’. “And then telegraph Soundwave why he did what he did.”

“I listen to no one.” Airachnid said, with a hint of distaste in her voice.

I yank out a powered laser gun.

“You listen to me, spider lady.” I said. “Run before I destroy those limbs and rip you to pieces.”

I hear her large spider like legs step back.

“Those threats are ones my lord would make.” Airachnid said. “You can’t have the authority, the audacity, and the courage to do what we---“

“Consider impossible.” I finish for her, creping closer and closer to the femme with the dangerous weapon.

I stuck my tongue out.

“It’s absurd.” Airachnid said.

“It’s me.” I said. “And whenever you come to offline my friends, and they are not here, but I am here . . . You will get a female humansized Megatron who is blind and can extend their joints on your back using the power hose.”

“You’ve been around Starscream.” Airachnid concludes by my nicely worded threat.

“I learn from the best, spider lady.” I said.

“My name is Airachnid.” Airachnid corrects me.

“I’m Ivy Bell Pond.” I said my name, completely. The last part of my name is completely fictional so it’s not the real one. My finger is in the trigger object or whatever the scrap it’s called. “Whenever you hear my name, be very scared because next time I am not playing merci on you.”

“You are bluffing.” Airachnid accuses me.

I frown, putting my finger tightly on the trigger.

“I never bluff.” I said, shooting the energy blaster gun at the ceiling. The high pitch blast rattled in my ears. “Now scram before the trigger is pulled on you, spiderlady.”

__________                              _________________                                       _________

       . . . The next day . . .

The powered laser blaster had been broken into pieces because of Airachnid’s little insecticon.So much for not breaking something else belonging to Ratchet. The Autobots got back from their little mission set somewhere that I would never learn what it was, exactly. Optimus and Ratchet requested to speak with me; guess I didn’t get _everything_ cleaned up.

“Is this about the powered laser blaster?” I ask.

“No,” Optimus said. “It’s about moving the couch from the living room into Arcee’s quarters.”

“What?” I ask, surprised. _That must have been Airachnid’s doing_ , I guess. “I didn’t do that.”

“What about the Syium 260?” Ratchet asks.

“I. . .um . . .” I tapped my fingers together. “Sort of broke it.”

“Ivy. . .” Ratchet said, with an exasperated breath. “I needed that.”

“Airachnid wouldn’t stop bugging me about putting fake eyes in.” I said.

“Airachnid?” Optimus repeats the name as I heard him walk forward.

“I dunno, but she somehow got into the base.” I said. “While I was, um, cleaning Ratchet’s room.”

“Elita . . .” Optimus said in a low voice.

I heard the big guy walk away, leaving me and Ratchet.

“Elita One exists?” I said, rubbing my chin.

Ratchet sighs.

“Yes, yes she did.” Ratchet said in a way that was like a memory from a distant past.

It also sounded like a man recalling someone he is fond of.

“There has to be a catch.” I said. “What happened to her?”

“Airachnid happened, Ivy.” Ratchet said.

Airachnid killed Elita One. At least she didn’t mutate into Airachnid.

“When did she . . . offline her?” I ask, curious about Elita-1’s death full of circumstance.

“During the war on cybertron. . .” I imagine Ratchet’s optics power down briefly mentioning the war then power them back on. “Optimus had to watch her die, while restrained by Airachnid’s webs. If Airachnid couldn’t get what she wanted; she took what he had.”

Airachnid didn’t get what she wanted; this time. I hope she doesn’t find out about the Elbooks.

“Airachnid’s done this before, but this was harder on Optimus.” Ratchet adds.

My hands balled up; of course, I knew about her killing Tailgate—research man, research. I did this for The Car and The Android---and taunting Arcee with his death. I do not like Airachnid, not because she is a spider but because of what she has done.

“Airachnid told me she came to kill some Autobots.” I said, recalling our little conflict. She’s got some paint to peel off. “And I kicked her rear!”

“So Airachnid broke it?” Ratchet asks.

“No, one of her little minions did that.” I said.


	10. Get outta my dream!

_“I’m Tailgate.” The mainly white Autobot with blue flames on his armor said. His optics were green not blue._

_I stood stoically. There’s a slagging ghost in my dream; he needs to get out._

_“Get out of my dream!” I said, actually capable of seeing in this dream. “I want to enjoy my eyesight.”_

_The Mech, who resembled Cliffjumper, laughs while shaking his helmet._

_“I didn’t figure this.” TailGate said. “You are the selfish type.”_

_When you don’t have eyes, you want to enjoy having them back as much as you can._

_“Get  out!” I yell at him. “Or else I will kill you worse than Airachnid did.”_

_The dead Autobot appears to be amused, of all things!_

_“Relying on threats to get what you want?” Tailgate questions me. “That’s rude to ask a dead guy,” Tailgate moves his large foot forwards. “Who’s been offline for longer than you’ve been around.”_

_“Hey!” My hands went into fists.  Jeeze this guy knows the right buttons to push. “Using your death as an excuse is immoral and very disturbing. Death is not fair, but using it as an argument for ‘relying on threats to what I want’ is unfair.”_

_Tailgate shook his helmet._

_“Why do you hold around a machine that is a spoon with a screen?” TailGate asks._

_I look down to my right hand that is holding this really weird machine. Technically it is a weird spoon with a wide screen and glowing buttons. So this is what my IDS looks like to everyone else. Heck, glad I can’t see what reactions are coming from people._

_“I don’t have optics.” I said. “They were stolen.”_

_TailGate, a dead Autobot, doesn’t seem to believe me._

_“You are a joking.” TailGate said._

_I stare at him.  The tall Autobot who made me feel smaller and in awe to his alien gigantic robot appearance._

_“Oh, so you are not joking.” TailGate took my glare for serious._

_“I demand you get outta my dream.” I said, pointing the other way. “I have some really odd dream to finish; I wanna know what happens next.”_

_“I’m a ghost.” TailGate said. “So your odd dream-- usually made by what happened in megacycles you had been awake—is over.”_

_My hands relax from their grip._

_“Why are you in my dream?” I had to resort into calm and wary attitude._

_TailGate shrugs._

_“I don’t know anymore.” TailGate claims._

_I sigh, folding my arms._

_“Liar.” I said, my eyes narrowing at the Autobot._

_There is a period of silence between us. I saw a squirrel go after a raccoon holding a bunch of nuts.For a first in the name of comedy I hadn’t witnessed a moment like that in any comedy movie out there in the world of film making and media. Pearly, white gates were behind a vast assortment of trees. Perhaps the memory of describing gates has gotten the best of me. A tear randomly comes up in my eye—where the slag am I getting this emotional? I wipe it off._

_“I’ve heard you’ve been talking about Ironhide.” TailGate finally said._

_“Oh!” I squeal, as the pearly white gates disappeared from my view. “Did ya know him in the war?”_

_TailGate raises one of his big optic brows at me._

_“You just spoke differently.” TailGate  points out._

_“I am not Irish!” I shook my fist at him. “Do not acknowledge me as an Irish person.”_

_“Okay, Irish organic.”  TailGate teasingly said._

_I slap my forehead._

_“Anyway, why are you interested about Ironhide?” TailGate asks._

_I rub the side of my shoulder._

_“He was supposed to be in Transformers Prime.” I said. “But the stupid producers thought it would be confusing to have a **dead character** in the show.” I emphasized at the ‘dead character’ part. “Come on, he didn’t die in Transformers Prime!” I walk back and forth waving my right hand in the air while speaking. “He died in Dark of the Moon!”_

_“Dark Side of the Moon?” TailGate said what should have been the title of the third movie._

_I nod._

_“They don’t share the same fragging universe.”  I add._

_Tailgate laughs, shaking his helm and leaned against a random oak tree that appeared outta nowhere._

_“So, you like him?” TailGate asks._

_“I’m still standing here, duh.” I said. TailGate is perplexed what I had been implying, apparently. So much for dead robots having an IQ.  “You don’t see me crying, don’t ya? Okay; it’s like I have a coat of iron or titanium on me, but it’s all part of being me. One day I might get a trigger for not expressing my feelings. Hanging round the Decepticons sure didn’t pile on to my snowball; hanging around them was actually fun.”_

_“Do you have an IQ?” TailGate said, after a while._

_Let’s all guess he thinks I am insane._

_“I have a 97 IQ.” I said.  “And perfectly sane.”_

_I got a stare from the mech._

_“I need some proof about that.” TailGate said._

_Oh wow this dude really wants to hear how I know about my own IQ._

_“I sort of had a IQ evaluation  .  . . ?” I suggest, shrugging my arms meekly.  “I ain’t stupid.”_

_“Hanging around the Decepticons?” Tailgate repeats, leaning away from the tree. He sounds like a parent more than Arcee could do; for short, this dead Autobot sounds like a concerned father. “I call that stupid and reckless.”_

_“Update: I can’t die.” I said newsflash style by flashing my hands open and closed at the update mention._

_“That is impossible.” TailGate said._

_“Update: Snooze, you lose.” I mockingly said. I didn’t make sense at the moment because a fragging undead cybetronian is in my dream.“Decepticons may be the most undesirable faction, but  .  . .The desire to mess with them is unbreakable.”_

_Pun intended with the unbreakable part. Cause I’m unbreakable!_

_“Hm?” TailGate lowers his gigantic optic brow._

_“.  .  . Ding dong do you ever want to mess with everyone before death ever came?” I ask, rubbing the side of my forehead._

_“No.” TailGate said.  “I preferred to get the mission done before I had been offlined.”_

_I look up, staring at the sky with an annoyed sigh. Then look back to the undead Autobot._

_“Spill why you came into my dreams before I summon a vast majority of dream Scraplets on you!” I threaten him. “I mean IT!” I stomp my right foot on the ground dramatically. The undead Autobot took a step back. “As long as you are here; my dream can summon scraplets, like that kid from Shark Boy and Lava Girl.”_

_“You’ll meet him.” TailGate said.  “Just not now.”_

_“Don’t go vague; explain!” I wave my arms._

_“The day pigs fly.” TailGate said._

_“Pigs CAN fly on airplanes.” I said._

_Tailgate shook his helmet._

_“But they don’t have wings.” TailGate tells me._

_I sigh._

_“So, next time we meet.” I said.  “Is it gonna be a dream?”_

_I honestly don’t know where that question came from._

_“We probably won’t meet again.” TailGate said.  “But . . . don’t force me to come.”_

_“I’ll yell for you.” I said. “Because you are seemingly the Obiwon Kenobi and Yoda combined.”_

_“I don’t know everything, child.” Tailgate chides me._

_“Yes, yes you do.” I argue back, taking four steps forward._

_“The phone is ringing.” Tailgate said._

It returned to darkness, except for the annoying bleeping sound of a phone vibrating on a counter. My hand grabbed the phone—I did a little math in my head where it could possibly be on—and then pressed the left hand side button. I put the phone to my ear feeling tied and pretty irritated about losing the ability to see; again.

“What time is it?” I grumbled.

“4:37 AM.” Joyce said—that one friend of mine who called me before the scraplet incident—over the phone.

Sleep is calling me to return! Just kidding.

“Bye.” I hung up then fell my head back on the pillow

The phone rang, again. _This is intruding on my beauty sleep_ ; I mentally complain with a logical argument _._ Since when do people call four in the morning? People are sleeping by four. There is only one person I know who can do the unexpected, and that is Joyce. Irritated, I grabbed the phone then pressed the right hand side and put it to my ear.

“Give me a straight answer why I should not scream into this phone.” I said, _really_ grumpy.

“Pond, stop hanging up on me!” Joyce yells through the receiver.

Joyce refers to everyone by their last names; _everyone._ Her voice somewhat jolted my ears awake; well barely, that high pitched voice caused me to drop the phone on the bed. You know phones make a light tap when landing on a bed. I clumsily pick up the phone feeling it slip and slide through my hands. Eventually my right hand won the clumsy illogical fight not to drop the phone.

I put the phone to my ear.

 “Since when have I been hanging up on you?” I ask.

“A few days ago Sydney came into town and she wanted to know if you were up to hang out for the rest of the day.” Joyce explains fast as she usually did. “Like; I called you about like twenty times until you, like, answered me.”

Joyce uses the word ‘like’ a lot. I am not kidding around when talking about her favorite word ‘like’.

“And what did I say?” I ask.

Joyce paused, and when she paused that usually meant a list.

“You said something about; camping, painting, and fleeing.” Joyce is a person who is more specific than me. I could imagine Joyce swaying her pink sharp fingernails that are really decorated with jewelry like it wasn’t enough.  “You were snapping orders like a maniac!” 

Now I remember; she called me when barking orders to a couple raccoons who had invaded my apartment.

“Which part did I hang up at?” I ask. 

“The ‘like where are the hell are you’ part.” Joyce said.

Sydney is a woman who’s in the field of acting and recently had gotten out of high school. I did a couple plays with her,  some of them were even for some official movie during the ‘no robot appearing’ drought was going on in my part of Jasper. Well Sydney is a young woman; an interesting character for sure. For your information Sydney dumped her high school drop-out boyfriend when he apologized for cheating on her. She is independent enough to stand on her own two feet.

“Oh that.”  I recall, with a laugh.

“Like where the hell are you, Pond?”  Joyce repeats herself, again.

“Nebraska.” I lied.

 “Your brothers claim you are out camping, but your parents say you ran away.” Joyce ignores my comment like it were pepper spray—she knows karate—and continued.  “Like which story should I start off believing?”

 I paused, thinking why she ignored my previous comment.

“Nebraska.” I repeat.

“Pond, I know that there’s a gigantic air plane in ther –“ Joyce began.

“That’s at Navada.” I interrupted her.

“So does JCPenny.” Joyce said.

“No, that’s Penny from t _he Big Bang Theory_.” I said.

“She came from Nebraska.” Joyce said.

I decided right then and there to do a little trick Sydney usually did with Joyce to end the conversation.

“Girly, you don’t know that there are horses and thing women are allowed to do for men in there . . .” I trail off into the conversation. “It starts with a P and ends with a ‘n’. Now get your E off  the phone.”

 “If you hang up on me one more time—“ Joyce said, as I pressed ‘end phone call’.

I put the phone on the counter and returned to sleep.


	11. Chasing critter, directions, hush

Two weeks were uneventful. What else can I give the universe which has seemingly burst my bubble countless times in logical sense? Oh how about not messing the timeline of Transformers Prime with the skill of my wit. How can the Primeverse not make sense to a Transfan? I’ve been hearing Ratchet sharing a conversation with this much younger sounding Autobot—no he sounds older than the voice of Transformers Prime Bumblebee in that comic-con video—that wasn’t Bulkhead.

 “I can’t get these directions’ right.”

Let’s play a game; whose voice is this?

“If you weren’t programming it upside down the directions would be right, Wheeljack.” Ratchet said.

Oh snap! He’s Wheeljack the guy who explodes machines like Knock Out; no seriously, Knock Out fails to make an icecream machine since last time it blew up in his face. The black soot on Knock Out’s faceplate was pretty much worth the megacycle watching the medic struggle with the machine. Shockwave showed off how well he could make an ‘icecream’ machine that could make what I wanted. Though after that; Shockwave never did figure out who stole his optic and made him walk blind for three earth days.

I don’t know who stole the science guy’s optic; really!

Knock Out is Wheeljack’s equal.

“Oh!” Wheeljack said. “My mistake  .   .  Who is this organic?”

Ratchet’s foot changes direction. The large clank noise from his foot indicated that.

“She’s no organic,” Ratchet said. “She’s a _Cyber_ -Organic.”

“The one and only Cyber-Organic living in Transformers Prime.” I said, with a huge grin as both hands were behind my back.  

“Her name is Ivy.”  Ratchet adds.

When I had eyes, before Team Mech took them, I learned my body is so different it doesn’t have the monthly that girls go through every month. I don’t know how it works in this day in age for a Cyber-Organic’s body. All that does make sense is being a Cybertronian Organic from a universe dubbed ‘reality’where fictional characters do not exist. What also makes sense is blaming Soundwave.

I heard Wheeljack sigh.

“Didn’t Airachnid run them down into extinction stellar cycle’s ago?” Wheeljack asks.

“She did . . .” I confirm, tapping my fingers together while muttering ‘And then she did not’ in  a small voice. “But Soundwave brought one into the equation.”

“Perhaps we’ll meet face to face after a few earth months.” Wheeljack said. “I’m taking a short cut from a ‘so-called-non-explosive’ planet. “

“What’s it called?” I ask.

“Hush, Ivy.” Wheeljack said.

“Don’t you hush me!” I steam.

Slag, that’s worse than being called ‘Short’.I heard Ratchet’s laughter, and something squeaking like a kitten mewing for food. I’ve watched too much Youtube, frankly. From watching too much Youtube I’ve accomplished the goal to mimick a cat’s meow by watching cat videos. Did you know lions roar is a dramatic and exaggerated form of a cat’s meow? Just listen to their roar when they do it softly in the zoo.

“I wasn’t telling you to hush.” Wheeljack said. “That’s the planet I’m heading from.”

All right that honestly made me feel stupid.

“There’s a metal rat scurrying past the accordion white-red machine.” The IDS said.

I heard the squeaks that usually would be associated to a rat. Only thing I thought of at the moment was a Cyber-Rat and Cyber-Matt. Cyber-men mice have evolved over the years so don’t ask why these adorable creatures are being refered to.

“Diiiiiiiiiiieeeee!” I shriek, running after the source with a shoe.

“Does she hate rats or something?” Wheeljack asks.

“Unlike Miko who’s deathly scared of them.” Ratchet jokingly said.  “She named one Jerry and threw it out the base and scorned it like a—“

“Die; you ungrateful son of a  dirty scraplet with tar all over it!” I screech, running after the squeaking metal creature. “All beings are intelligent; even scraplets, dinobots, vehicons, and insecticons .  . .”

 I pound on the floor hearing the creature zip by a millisecond. Is there such thing as a millisecond?

 “You get the drift!” I finish.

Wheeljack is laughing.

“Ha,” Wheeljack said. “You got a metal vermin hunter among Team Prime; that was unexpected.”

The springs from Ratchet's neck made me aware he had shook his head with a apparent sigh.

“Tell me about it.” Ratchet agrees with him.

A sneer like growl came from the creature that seemingly is getting very bad insults from me.

“I would have thought you brought in a miniture sized Megatron to the base if my connection was bad.” Wheeljack observes.

  Tell me about it. Woah I just repeated Ratchet. Is that supposed to be part of a 'I repeat quotes' cool club that isn't a club, matter of speaking. 

“Die to the pits of kaon,” I grab what the IDS describes as a  ‘non-metal broom’ and chased after the frightening critter.  “You little arse pipe!”

I hate rats.

“So, did you meet up with IronH—“

I didn’t hear the rest from Ratchet while running after the creature—that is still squeaking to this day—fearing for its life. My hatred for small creatures such as Mice had been burned; technically inflared. If you think otherwise then just wait for me to run under Bulkhead and Bumblebee while playing some video game called ‘Assassin’s Space Quest’ and lots of beeping from Bumblebee.

Are we good there? Awesome then.


	12. Hurt

Joyce kept calling and calling until I decided to use Optimus Prime as a scape coat. Two days ago when the Autobots were asleep, I used the IDS to guide me drawing Decepticon Symbols all over the Autobot symbols in the base and the individuals. No one knew who did it because someone broke the security cameras.

“Who’s this?” Joyce asks, well more like yelled over the phone.

I could imagine Optimus looking down to me, confused why I had handed him the phone.

“Why give me the phone?” Optimus asks.

I rigged the base doors to play ‘The Touch’ every time Optimus walked into the Base. Optimus went through the door multiple times to make sure it wasn’t him imaging it. I know hearing the Touch exists in this universe sounds absurd when it shouldn’t exist. But it does exist in this world for a different show.

“She’s been grilling me for ages.” I said.

I also rigged the doors to play ‘I’m blue’ by Eifflel 63 everytime Arcee walks in.

“Your name is Why Phone?” Joyce’s voice is easily heard over the phone. “Like Phone tell me what’s been making Pond hang up on me!”

I’m surprised she didn’t use the word ‘like’ more than two times in one sentence.

“How long?” Optimus asks.

“For like, two weeks.” Joyce said.

“She’s been helping us getting rid of a scraplet nest and planting indoor security systems for any intruders.” Optimus said, with all the truth in the world in his voice. “Her current state of mind is very . . .”

“Serious?” Joyce asks.

“Crazy.” Optimus said.

I ditched Sir Optimus Prime with Lady Joyce of chattery.Arcee is still napping so I decided to do something that is really unconventional in the world of Transformers. I spray painted Arcee’s armor into black. The IDS does have ear buds to put in my ears. Although no one bothered because they were so busy.

______                                                 ______                             _________

**. . .Three hours pass . . .**

“Who painted Arcee?” Optimus asks.

Optimus had all the kids—and I do count as an organic, kind of—for this.

“Painted . . . what?” Jack said, sounding surprised,

“I thought she was trying out a new color.” Raf said, as I heard his glasses were being shifted.

“So she didn’t opt for a black themecolor?” Miko said. “I was working on a math worksheet with Bulkhead.”

The whirrs from a robot neck easily told me that Optimus is facing my direction.

“I didn’t.” I lied. “I was busy training some raccoons how to play basketball.”

“You can’t teach raccoons how to play basketball!” Jack acknowledges, and his voice sounded like he found it hard to believe that I did it.

“It’s possible when you catch them in the act ripping your bed apart.” I continue lying to Jack. “And then cornering them with rotten cheese . . . “

“You are lying.” Raf said. “You’re smiling.”

“I swear, I did teach Racoons how to play basketball!” I claim. “Every night at 6; they are outside my apartment and they miss the hoop each time. Sometimes the pounds sometimes drive me back to sleep like it was raining.”

I can’t say Arcee was pleased learning I did it. But what I can say is Optimus had strongly instructed me to call Joyce and end the repeated phone calls requesting to speak with ‘Phone’ about me. For short Optimus grounded me from the base for two days—yes, he’s parenting me---and didn’t expect any more repaints from me in the future. I didn’t just do repaints. I did more than repaints; I did lots of stuff to the base. Heck there’s probably an airbag still under the left couch seat that hasn’t been sat on yet.

___________                       __________

An hour after being grounded; I had worked up my fingers to dial Joyce’s phone number. What can I do for two days straight? Hmm, other than getting this conversation over with there’s a plethora of ideas rolling around. I put the phone on my ear. Oh by the way I’m in the apartment that’s nowhere near the base. However my apartment is near a small forest and an impossible garden that shouldn’t be in Navada.

I pressed the square button in the middle of the phone. The phone came with the IDS package for free.

“Pond!” Joyce yells. “You are going to Montanna with us on a like, two day stay!”

“Lots of y’s you got there.” I commented.

“. . . Pond, stop noting the last letters.” Joyce said after a dramatic pause.

“How can I not note words?” I ask, walking back and forth in the room. “Words that have the same ending like; a woodpecker pecks a deck that is a teck for a woodpecker lecker.”

“Pond.” I heard Joyce. “You are speaking non-sense again.”

I wish I had eyes to roll.

“Why go to Montanna?” I ask.

“It’s where the entire setting of Eragon is based on.” Joyce reasons. “Like it’s got lots of land and Sydney’s got movie roles that need two girls attempting to make a house. It needs two people for that one scene. Like, it takes a day for the prop to be set up. We can improvise our lines!”

I rub my chin, stopping in the pacing. Hey at least Joyce is using her favorite word again in one huge reply.

“Come along, little pond!” Joyce is determined.

“I must wear sunglasses.” I said, trying to hold myself together.

“What?” Joyce sounds puzzled.

“Sunglasses,nothing else.” I repeat. Well I can’t visit the Autobots for two days so at least this is productive. “Nor can you take them off for fun. That is my condition to this two day trip.”

Gosh,wish I could cry. Why do I wanna cry in the middle of a conversation? The ‘come along, little pond’ somewhat reminds me of what the Doctor called Amy Pond. I get to the point of sniffling. Sometimes it’s awful to be a fangirl when the littlest things become bothersome. _Doctor Who_ hasn’t aired season seven yet in 2011; or has it? No wait.That is The Riversong season!

“O-kaay.” Joyce said. “I take this as a yes. Where do I pick you up?”

I don’t drive. Everyone knows I don’t drive anymore. Well I don’t know what happened to the car from team Mech’s little stunt.

“Pathenie Forest.” I said.

In my world there is no such thing as Pathenie forest; but there happens to be one in Jasper.

“See you in half an hour!” Joyce said, and then she hangs up.

So figuring I am going to be in Montanna for at least three or two days; I should pack my luggage with some clothes.A girl does need to have a variety of clothing. Guess who bought some clothes for me? Oh yeah that was Miko, however I had to go with her to the store to buy these attires. I packed the luggage with clothes, then used the IDS to help me write ‘Will be back in 3 days’ on a piece of paper and staple it to the door.

Let’s fast forward two days.

Good.

Montanna has rolling hills and a calm atmosphere. It’s the state where horses can roam and live. It’s pretty much famous for being the state occupied by Horses. Hiding the IDS from everyone was easy thanks to using pockets and ear buds. Sydney sounded so happy when we met—and she nearly squeezed me breathless with her bear hug—after forever.

“One, two, three.” The Director said. “Action!”

I walk forwards holding something hard and round with a flat bottom.

‘There is a structure of a house across from you.’ The IDS said. ‘There’s a wooden plank under your foot’.

I turn right.

‘There is an individual standing right at the doorway.’ The IDS said. ‘With a hat and a clipboard. This is the only individual at this wooden structure.’

I go to the individual and then ask a silly question. “What does this part go to?”

“ _That_ is the door handle.” A man’s voice replied.

Wait. Joyce said two girls were going to be in the scene. Why is there a man in it?

“Screws, rectangles, jollyranchers,” I list. “Why do people say ‘there will be two girls!’ and then, once they are on stage, it’s only one girl and one man?”

“Production cost.” The man said, with an edge to his voice. “You should put the handle into the door.”

That moment made me wish I can blink.

“Where is the door?” I ask.

There is a brief pause between us.

“It’s across from the barely finished bathroom, Mrs Sandy.” The man said.

So my character’s name is Mrs.Sandy who walks around wearing big sunglasses and acts strange.

“Where’s the bathroom?” I ask.

“Go through the doorway, turn left, go straight, then turn right, and after that take another right.” The man explains to me. “Excuse me, but can you take off those sunglasses so I can see you?”

“I see you are a man who treats blind people like they are idiots.” I said, sliding my sunglasses forward. “Blind people used to be like you. They used to have eye-sight. They used to be walk around without a problem on their plate. I don’t like it when I’m told there was supposed to be two woman workers on set and then turn around to say ‘April fools!”

I waved my arms.

“This is not nice!” I go on. “This isn’t fair. Life isn’t fair I KNOW THAT for a matter of fact!” I added in a chiding tone. “If I’ve been told plans have been changed then this would be different! I expect to be told who is my partner! I expect some HONESTY here before throwing me into this!”

“Calm down Mrs—“ The Man said,

“No!” I yell at him. “I won’t calm down. I have a fire that’s been lit. Who is this damn house for?” I ask, furious. I didn’t’ get an answer. So I threw the door handle at him. “I hope this house gets burned into crisps, pieces, and ashes.”

I stormed off with emotions raging inside. It felt like a storm was raging inside

“Pond!” I heard Joyce coming after me. “Come back!”

I’m heading to the hotel Joyce had given directions to.

“No.” I said, with every ounce of anger.

Joyce grabs me by the shoulders but I flip her over.

“What the hell?” Joyce said.

That came outta me. Wow I must be really mad. Oh yeah, I AM mad.

“You LIED to me!” I said, my hands crawled into balls.

‘Joyce gets up.’ The IDS said.

“I wasn’t really lying.” Joyce said. “There is—“

I punched her.

“Stop.” I said. “Lying to me.” I considered her a friend. And she didn’t tell me the truth. She didn’t tell me that I was going to be in a scene with a man. “I can’t believe you’ve done this. Do you like to have me as a friend? A friend? Do you think I can forgive that much of a lie? I would have been prepared for that scene. Did you know there’s a thing called ‘feelings’, ‘trust’, and ‘honesty’ in a friendship?”

“Pond, you’re over-reacting!” Joyce said.

“Over-reacting?” I raise my voice. “This is me. You’ve broken the code of friendship. You are not my friend.”

I turn away and continue to the hotel feeling content with my anger being released.


	13. Airachnid won't give up part 1

A few days ago, being grounded was over. So who did I decide to mess with next? It starts with an O and ends with a S. I decided to mess with Optimus. Plus I do ship Transformers Animated Megatron and Transformers Animated Bumblebee. Yes, go me, I ship two figures who are shipped by most transfans.I really love the Tyrant and The Bee story that’s no longer on the internet. How do I remember it? It was so slagging good!

“Optiiimyuuss.” I call.

“Yes?” Optimus said.

“Transfans ship you and megsytrawn in my world!” I wave my arms.

“People ship what?” Optimus said, sounding really confused.

“You and Megsy!” I cheer, grabbing a random ball. “As a couple! It’s been going on for years. Probably ever since Generation 1 has ever been made.” I babble. “And there are lots of fantastic fan art in my universe that exists.They aren’t couple oriented _all_ the time. They just present the epic side of gigantic robots!”

“As a couple?” Optimus asks.

“Yes sir!” I said. “As a couple!”

“Are you sure?” Optimus asks.

And when I wasn’t around the Autobots; I was busy doing something else. Well that was like half of the time. What did I do to occupy myself? I painted my apartment an assortment of colors.I also blocked Joyce’s number thanks to the IDS’s help. The IDS can be turned into an alarm clock too. I don’t annoy the Autobots _all_ the time.

Another time Miko and Jack dared me to do a random request on Optimus.

“Optimus!” I wave my arms, once we were alone. “Get some pimpin’ hot purple flames down your side for the femme’s!”

“Femme’s?” Optimus repeats.

“Yes!” I cheer. “And they would like to see how well you look good in purple. I chatted with one at the forest. They are coming to the base,leader guy!”

I heard Optimus walk away. Then as soon as he was out of earshot, Miko’s quick speeded footsteps came my way. The sounds from her shoes are very tattle-taling.Miko usually tries to sound like she isn’t there but that doesn’t work.This girl is not a lizard who can blend into the surroundings, nor is she a deer.

“Woah!” Miko said. “You are good at selling a lie.”

“Are you an actor?” Jack asks

“Hah, no.” I shook my right hand. “Miko; you told me there _were_ femme’s coming.”

“I did?” Miko said.

“Yep.” I said.

In a way; I’ve been practicing lying through writing. And ever since I’ve gotten into the base there’s been a lot of lying coming from me. I didn’t know lying was this addicting until using it for an entire week. Yesterday Ratchet threw his wrench at a loose cylinder hanging above the med bay’s door but the wrench hit Optimus instead. Oh yeah Optimus did fall on the floor after being hit at the helmet.

I may have been the reason why there was a loose cylinder. All I wanted to hear was how a cylinder sounded when it was struck by a wrench and landed on the floor. It’s the curious mind of Ivy Pond. Ivy Pond, the girl who happens to make hilarious events occur. That’s my little story, and I’ve been getting bolder being a liar-aholic. It’s quite fun to lie around the base.

_____                                   _______                                     _______

. . One week later . .   .

“Sheesh, spider lady won’t give up.” I complain.

Arcee took a sharp stop nearly flipping me off her shoulder—it was only thanks to my hands strong grip on her motorcycle window plating that I was left dangling upside down. She had slid near to the edge of a cliff; I could hear my voice echo so, that’s how I know.How did I end up in this situation? Perhaps the best should be left unexplained. It’s also too ridiculous to begin. But it started way back in Montana. I just didn’t know it at the time. It was like a Pro-Stalker game had begun.

I was being _followed._

“Gee Airachnid, Megatron will rip you to pieces!” I holler, still with a strong grip to the motorcycle mirror.

“Never!” Airachnid yells, as the sound of her legs slap on the ground making a big metal sound.

Arcee picks me up with her servos.

“Ivy,” Arcee said, in a chiding voice. “Stop provoking the spider.”

“She’s a bad stalker!” I reason. “She’s so bad at it she gave me the slip-up with the racoon’s!—wee!”

Arcee had leaped down the cliff, and I could feel the rush of air beat my face—yes wind can do that—so much it felt like an extra fan. I was being given the best form of fanning through falling. I felt so cool.While on the other hand I didn’t really know what would happen next. However the solution I imagined was Arcee landing safely on the ground.

Is that how it went?

Let’s see.

“Falling is cool!” I proclaim.

“Falling is not good for your life.” Arcee comments.

Nice dubbie downer queen of the ‘I lost two partner’s bragging club.

I heard metal tumble on the ground.Arcee had apparently shielded me using both her servos around me.The IDS had indicated that ‘A metal cocoon has been made’ during the tumble. Something really pointy scratched my arm that it felt really cold and hard. I realized then it was metal. I somehow slide through Arcee’s digits and miraculously rolled away from Arcee until I hit a big boulder. Wow that hurt my back. Does nature make pointy rocks to hurt me?

Or does the universe just really obsessed with me getting hurt?

‘Large tumbling machine is headed this way.’ IDS said.

I get up then ran out of Arcee’s way while holding the IDS.

“Die, pest!” Airachnid screeches, as a large sound from a cliff side is knocked into doing what it does.

The sound of rocks tumbling is something you wouldn’t forget. Nor the first Superman movie with Christopher Reeve as the title character and Louis Lane get killed by pack of rocks. Did I just not make sense? Good, try to keep up. This ‘run!’ instinct took over so I ran as the sound of metal spider legs broke through the firm ground beside me. Oh, my heart’s pounding, it’s pounding.

I backed away and my right foot came to a stop at a corner. The kind you would feel at a cave’s corner.

“I want your head.” Airachnid hisses, as she struck the rocky wall.

I lean against the wall—but wait there is NO wall.

“My head will be terrible decoration.” I said, attempting to keep some balance. _Scrap_ , I thought _, hold on!_ “My hair is really thick.”

“Oh scrap.” I said, attempting to at least keep _some_ balance.

R—r-rrurumble.

“Hm?” Airachnid’s neck springs indicated she looks up. “Falling rocks?” C—C-CLANG- “Ah!”

‘Stampede of Rocks is falling. Gigantic blue machine is heading this way.’ The IDS said.

Hard, fast moving metal pushed me away from the sweet old ground that made me toss the IDS across from me. That’s a really stupid move, but at least it minimizes the chances it will get broken. Airachnid fell in first before I did, well the opening is that big because the spider fell in with just a –squeeech sound. And then I fell in after the spider.

“Ivy!” Arcee yells.

It sounded like ‘no’ compacted into my name.

“I can’t die; don’t worry!” I wave at her. “Wee! I’m faaalliinng.”

I enjoy the long dramatic fall like a careless comedian; with style!


	14. Airachnid won't give up part 2

We got stuck in a cave. Specifically; me and Airachnid. I landed on Airachnid’s chest face first. _Don’t cry Ivy,_ I tell myself, _That’s a sign of weakness._ Build yourself up and you get your walls strong; that’s when someone becomes a strong individual. That’s when they keep all those feelings inside. _You don’t wanna show you are weak; you are strong!_

I was slapped off and then hit the wall across.

“Owch.” I whine.

“Time to slice off your head.” Airachnid said, with a hiss in her voice.

Randomly,I hit her servo and boy it hurt!

“Ow.” I yelp, waving my right hand.  “Ow!” I duck hearing a swish over my head. “My dear hand!”

“Stop moving, little pest.” Airachnid said, with a sneer in her voice.

I brush against my shirt and feel a soft flat sticking out object from my shirt.

“Tag!” I scream.

I heard a loud thud.

“Scream one more time—“ Airachnid begins threatening  me.

“I FORGOT TO REMOVE THIS SHIRTS TAG!” I took of the shirt and started kicking at it. “Ew! Ew! Ew! I hate tags!”

Then my foot hit the ground instead of the shirt, next second that foot hurt,  and I hopped up and down. Dear primus it really does hurt! A large metal surface hit me at the head. Ow that hurts my forehead. I fell on the shirt—on my back—with a thump sound. Perhaps being eyeless, two fingerless, and IDSless things can get much worse. But no, the IDS missed the tag. Doesn’t everyone hate it when they miss a tag that brushes against their skin and bugs them? I hate tags like people on the internet copying my stories intentionally.

“Put the shirt on.” Airachnid said.

I get up while saying, “Then cut off this tag!”

“No.” Airachnid said. “I won’t do something for a puny human.”

“After all, I’m only human.” I mused,picking up the shirt.  ‘And I can infect you with herbies! Ring a bell.”

“Put it on.” Airachnid demands.

“Why?” I ask, feeling mishevious.

“Because you are not wearing a .  .  .Garment for the chest parts.” Airachnid said. “And I do not want to see the product that feels your young.”

I laugh hysterically, and then slam my fists on the floor.

“Hah!” I laugh. “You view them for feeding, and not for the attractive parts. Hah!”

“Put it on!” Airachnid orders me.

“Or what?” I ask, rubbing my hands together.  “Yer gonna  slice me into a million pieces? Pheesah; you can’t kill me.” I take off my glasses and then open my eye-lids, very boldly. “Take a good look at my eye sockets!”

Airachnid screams, stumbling back.

“Put them off!”

“Did you just do a brainfart.” I ask. “I don’t wear Bra’s when it comes to being comfortable, well, unless I’m goin’ somewhere that’s far off; like a different state, a store, and so on.” I heard her legs rattle. “Cut off the tag,” I hopped onto her legs holding the shirt.  “Or else I’ll rub my chest on your face; big blunder spider,yes you are, who’s the Arachnia? Yes you are! Cut off the tags, please, Blackarachnia.”

“My name is Airachnia!”

“Blackarachnia, Blacharachnia, Airachnid.” I list.  “You got lots of names; such as itzy bitzysspider walked up the water trout, down came the rain, and out came the spider. Itzy Bitzy Spider walked up the water trout, down came the rain,and she went into the pig feed!”

“Fine!” Airachnid snaps,grabbing the shirt from me. “I’ll do it. But where’s this ‘tag’ you speak of?”

“Itzy bitzy spider went up the cotton shirt, down came the rain, and out came a dead spider.” I continue singing. “And then the itzy bitzy spider put the cotton shirt inside out and down came the flippy white piece of stuff hangin’ from the siiiidee!” I sing. “Itzy bitzy spider fell down the water drain.”

I’m enjoying this way too much.

Snip snip.

“Put it on.” Airachnid said, after I heard her snap something off.

“Is the cut off part white?” I ask.

“Yes.” Airachnid said.

“Hold it up, Arachnia.” I said. “Cause Itzy bitzy spider .  . .”

“Here!” Airachnid said,as her arm brushed against the floor. “Feel it.”

I felt it. That certainly was the tag.

“Good.” I said.  “We’re on a truce treaty, for now.”

“Then die!” Airachnid took something out and clicked a  button.

WHIiizzzz.

I cough.

“Nice.” I said. “What was it?”

“No!” Airachnid screams.

“Yes!” I yell.

“Die already!” Airachnid hit me with her arm.

And I bounced off the wall then hit her square at the face then slid down. Oh primus I did rub my chest over her face. Airachid slapped me off her face making these sounds that were ‘I’m disgusted!’ indicators. I landed on the floor. At least I landed on my shirt; that’s a bright side. Emergency is no longer on the table. I put on the shirt.

“Why do you remind me of Maleficent; description wise?” I ask.

“Because, you are dead.” Airachnid growls.“Earth is terrible—“ Airachnid begins to whine about this planet that never gets destroyed in the Transformers franchise like ever.  “Why are you not dead.”

 I roll an eye.

“Earth bites you in the rear,” I said, with a grimace. “Since you are a Cybertronian Organic; I suggest you go see Knock Out for some rabies shots.”

Airachnid made a chilling sigh. I could hear her clawed back legs sink into the floor.

“Megatron will make me the second in command, after this.” Airachnid said, in a calm and creepy voice.

“Hah!” I laugh at her. “Starscream is the best second in command.”

“I can do better.” Airachnid said with a hiss, as she drew near to me. “By chopping off your head.”

That threat is somewhat getting old.

“Um.” I tap my fingers together. “Didn’t you try that a few minutes ago?”

“I got an axe.” Airachnid said.  “And Soundwave will see his mistake; dead.”

I am cornered. Cornered! And she has the nerve to scare me.

“You’ll be dead in a Vorn.” I said, keeping my cool. “I am not his mistake.”

“You _are_ his mistake.” Airachnid interjects. 

“I am not his scrapping piece of a damn tailbite child!” I yell out at her in a deep, and very angered voice. “If you want to be smart then start by referring to me as ‘Not Soundwave’s mistake’ and not by his mistake. You have ZERO intelligence referring to me as his mistake. Do you know how stupid that makes ya? You are not replacing the red queen from Alice in Wonderland. I’ve been wondering why you’ve got fascination with heads. Are you the 13th warrior robot version from the 13th warrior movie? Are you?”

Silence.

“You are!” I squeal. “I’m a big fan! I  LOVED the scene where you, itzy bitsy spider, get squashed by one of those cave Dwellers. Know what I am talking about; Itzy Bitsy spider?”I heard a large thud. “Blackarracchhniiaa.” I call out. “Blackaraaachniiaaa; where are youuuu?”

I walk forwards waving my hands; blind as a bat. I didn’t have my IDS on me. It’s with Arcee. As you know  .  .  . There’s a large sound coming from the other direction like a gigantic body is being dragged.The walls turned out to be my guide following Airachnid’s body being dragged across the ground. Eventually the dragging came to a halt. Who had dragged her?

“Um.  .  .” I felt around the floor. “Dairy-ach-nid, come ouutt.”

I crawled around, feeling an empty space on the floor and went forwards. I went forwards for a while. Seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned into what could be defined as hours. It has been thirty-three minutes. That was until My forehead hit something hard. One guess: Airachnid.

“Ow!” I yelp. “Me is okay.”

“Get off me!” Airachnid finally snapped, and then I heard a metal smack on against the rugged dirty ceiling.

I giggled at the sound of Airachnid’s helmet striking the ceiling.

“Die!” Airachnid yells as the ground rumble beneath us

Nothing happens to me. Not even death. For a Decepticon such as Airachnid she apparently hasn’t learned the previous lesson from last time. Her armor must be fixed up from her latest scheme that must have been Team Mech and her working together to defeat the kids. I can hear water drop from above which lands on Airachnid’s helmet that creates a trickle trip tipple sound.

“Why don’t you die?” Airachnid said in a low voice.

“Ask Megatron.” I said. “And he’ll tell you.”

“He told me you are a parasite who does nothing!” Airachnid yells.

“I am.” I said.  “Logically.”

“Did you knock me out a few earth minutes ago?” Airachnid asks.

“Reach your hand out, please.” I order her.

I heard the whirrs from Airachnid’s joint; then I smacked her face with it.

“You big lousy idiot is perfect for Soundwave!” I shriek, as the smacking went on. “You should shower with him. You idiot!” Idiot is my new favorite word.  “If Knock Out’s been showering with you; then you are an idiot! You large overgrown spider-- that needs to be decimated--is an idiot!”

“Stop it!” Airachnid cries.

“Say uncle!” I offer.

“No.” Airachnid refuses.

Smack.

“You are an idiot!” I continue. “Filthy scum of an idiot. You are an idiot! I can’t knock out .  .  . Knock Out of course. Nor can I do a knock out on you. Because I’m a girl you know; nor an automobile euthueiestt mech. But that’s beside the point. Say; you love Knock Out!”

Smack.

“I love Knock Out!” Airachnid yells.

I drop her servo.

“Perfecto.” I slid down her thigh. “Now tell me again. Who’s your daddy?”

“Unicron?” Airachnid said it like a question.

“He’s your daddy?” I said, and then shrug. “Makes sense why you were dropped as a sparkling.”

“No!” Airachnid said. “He’s not my father.”

“Then who is.” I ask, quite leery.

“No one.” Airachnid sid.

“Impossible.” I said.  “You must be the child of Megatron and Starscream!” I ran around her feeling such adrenaline and excitement in my body. “How’s your daddy? Is your daddy not unicron? Is he a great father that he gives you unicorns?”

There is silence, again.

“I-i-i-I am not their child.” Airachnid said.

“Ah ha!” I point at her. “You are unicron’s child!”

“No!” Airachnid said.

“If you are not, stop having such long periods of silence!” I yell at her. “I’m blind,” I put on my glasses. “After all.”


	15. Airachnid won't give up part 3

“For a blind cyber-organic; how do you picture me?” Airachnid asks.

“I imagine you as a spiderlady with red pairs of optics, spider like body—you know how daddy long leg’s walk--, deathly glare,” I go on. “And this awful sense in heel length. The heel length! Are you scared of my milk productive parts that make my young ‘feel’ instead of feed?”

“Stop mocking me!” Airachnid said, with a scoffle.

“Unless you tell me ‘feel’ was intentional to replace ‘feed’, then no.” I said.

“I didn’t say feel.” Airachnid said.

“Yes,” I said. “You did.”

“Liar.” Airachnid accuses me.

“Actually,” I raise an index finger up. “I’m pretty honest when it comes to words that don’t sound right.”

T-t-t-t-ap  went Airachnid’s legs down the echoeing endless hall. I heard her mutter ‘Cyber Organic doesn’t know when to shut up’ from afar. Hey, I do know when to shut up. She won’t even know that there’s a small Cyber-Organic following her in the next half an hour. That’s what I did. I climbed the walls, hiding among the dark and made these weird arse noises.

“Curreak kureaak oeeo kureea.” I made this sound that sounded like a frog trying to say ‘koreaaa’ or something.

Ssmsasjh.

“Who’s there?” Airachnid said.

“KUREAAK—cureaak kureea.” I continue. “Ekkuuurueueuueeuue.”

I definitely sound not me. What? I’m just good at making stuff up as the act goes on.

“Show yourself!” Airachnid shouts.

I felt something slimy near my hand. Oh, what the heck did my hand just touch? With fear on high power there was only one solution to do instead of blowing my cover. I just wanted to hear whatever Airachnid had to say without hearing me speak. I grab this slimy thing then threw it at Airachnid. I made sure to duck behind a large rocky surface.

“AHHH!” Airachnid screams, as she stumbled back down the hallway. “My face!”

I could hear the clatter of her feet knock against the walk making a slight tremor.

Oh man that reminds me of the movie where these gigantic dinosaur worm like creatures surround this small town and burrow under the ground which makes their instinct to kill organisms much more efficient. Basically they were like unpredictable meercats somehow scientifically engineered into a dinosaur like worm that can kill. I love Jurassic Park it’s so good such as the Lost World. I love that installment of Jurassic Park because the Tyrannosaurus Rex came after its baby. At least that’s one of the great aspects I remember from the movie.

I continued this for what seemed like forever.

Maybe half an hour.

“I want out!” Airachnid screams, trying to climb up.

I decided to at least stop it and listen to Airachnid fall when two magic words were spoken.

“Hai Blackarachnia!” I called out. “Nice to hear you are easy to annoy.”

I heard what many can guess a ‘fall’ sound.

“Ivvyy!” Airachnid scream, and then lands on the ground.

I look over the edge just to see darkness. Oh yeah I’m eyeless, go figure. Wish I could see the reaction on her faceplate. That’s one of the disadvantages to being blind around gigantic robots in a universe that should be fictional.

“You are the best spider lady to get a kick outta.” I said, with a giggle.

“I am not.” Airachnid argues.

“Are too.”  I persist. “You are utterly the comedy bag!”

“Punching bag?” Airachnid assumed.

“No,no,no.” I said,shaking my hands. “Comedy bag!”

“That’s insulting.” Airachnid said.

 “Why are you so dumb?” I ask Airachnid, while hearing her elbows screech across the mountain’s inside rocky surface.

One guess is that she’s reaching out for me. So I jump to the other side.

“I’m not dumb.” Airachnid said, as  I rub my forehead while groaning. “Your entire race is dumb.”

“Agreed.” I said. “And your race.  . . .” I then realized what Airachnid inadventurely insulted at the same time. Two words: Cybertroian Organic. “Wait, you just insulted your own race!”  I gasp. “How could you?’

“What.” Airachnid said.

“See?” I said. “You need to take a moment and actually think what you just insulted.”

When you have to think how you insulted your own race, that’s pretty bad.

“I .  .  . I don’t understand.” Airachnid said.

“Cybertronian Organic,gitchead!” I said. “I should really rip off your head, do some techy stuff on it to make you understand, and then stitch it back on, then use the matrix to reboot you. Then you will be much more common sense smarter!” I cheer. “Woooho! I won’t be the only smart cybertronian organic in here! Go me go me go me!”

I slid down the rocky surface.

“Give me an example how dumb I am.” Airachnid probably dared me right then to make a valid point.

She just didn’t know it.

 “You do realize letting me use your servo to smack you is an exact example.” I told her. “Even your actions alone have screamed to me that ya love being around Knock Out, Starscream is your nemesis, and Breakdown is your Psychotrist.”

“That’s not true.” Airachnid said.

I put my hands together.

“Please, you better start acting like a con who knows what is not logical.” I said.  “Oh, I just did a Shockwave. Why does that always happen to me.  .  . . Because I’m tired of being the one who’s sarounded by robots who should know not to do: **WHAT I SAY!”**

“Hm?” Airachnid said.

“Did you know that Soundwave’s processor is messed up and he genuinely has a good reason to be an idiot right now?” I ask.

“You’re throwing way too much out there.” Airachnid notes.

“I broke down BreakDown on Velocitron during a race and challenged Leobreaker to bet that he couldn’t get  Starscream to declare ‘I am a femme!’” I go on. “Leobreaker did indeed make Starscream say that.” I laugh. “And I once called the seeker a ‘Miss Starscream’ when I dumped a broken airplane in his servos.”

“I didn’t quite hear what you said.” Airachnid said.

“I’m Speedy!” I chirp. “I speak fast like blurr.”

“I did understand that part.” Airachnid said, with a snort.

“Oh and did you know that Nickolas Cage is half Italian and half German?” I ask. “Did ya know that almost every women that’s he starred with in the movies have married him and divorced him. It’s a fact because the latest Ghost Rider’s movie was awful. Breakdown would have been even more paranoid if he had seen Ghost Rider from my world. Gosh he would be so scared of bikers!”

“Ghost Rider?” Airachnid said.

“Imagine a man who can become a skeleton that feeds off people’s souls who did bad things and can make his rides become blazed in fire and awesome design!” I babble. “He can make their dead bodies become dark gray like concrete had been used on them. For example if he does his thing that should be done in the bushes then you would see it as a flame thrower.”

“You are very concerning.” Airachnid notes.

“I’ve watched a lot of good movies such as Predator, Aliens, Hostile, Con Air, DragonHeart,and the list goes on!” I said. “I used to write a lot of gore. But now; I’m moving on from the depressive writing to the bright and humorous writing. I’m trying not to kill characters a lot who were just made. Heck, if I made up my own Breakdown character in 2009 then he would be dead on the spot.”

“Do you always talk this much?” Airachnid asks.

I didn’t need to hesitate on that one.

“I do.” I said.  “I’m the walking Wikipedia who doesn’t do much except talk.”

So basically; after two long hours I finally got out of the cave chasing Airachnid out with her own leg—that I had somehow detached—which is now acting as an energy shooter. Don’t try to apply logic to this situation; because you cannot apply logic to Doctor Who.I heard this WOOsh go over my head. First thought it was Superman, second thought it was a ball, third thought that it was a skinny and long crafted jet. Not Starscream’s kind of jet that can squeeze through tight spaces.

“Here seven legged spiderlady!” I threw her leg. “Fetch it!”

“No!" I heard Airachnia whine. “My leg is covered in slime.”

So I went in any direction and went to find my way home. No I don’t want to be misguided by a gigantic bratty child with eight legs. Airachnia’s not done yet imprinting on mother trucking Knock Out. Come on, we all know who Knock Out really likes aboard the nemeisis instead of the femme’s. It’s that gigantic paranoid medic dude who gets the slide and ditched by Knock Out multiple times in a huge crowd. Well that is tough love for you.

“Hmm.  .  .” I thought out loud. “I wonder if that woopie cushion has been sat on finally by this time.”

I heard three gigantic aircrafts fly into space or where-ever the slag they are headed to.

I’ll find my way: eventually.

________                                       ___________                          ______

_.  .  . .Aboard the Nemesis  .  .  ._

_.  . . Two hours later  .  . ._

“Soundwave.” Megatron said, as the silent dark gray and purple mech is seen petting a bird like machine on the table. 

Soundwave turns his helm towards Megatron’s direction.

 “If you spy on Airachnid and Ivy much longer; your pet will not have wings to fly away from the beast planet.” Megatron goes on. “And that will be its fate for a stellar cycle; left on the Beast planet. If you continue spying on Ivy and get caught by the humans; I will not let my army go save a weakling.”

Soundwave is silent with one hand on the pet.

“Don’t deny it.” Megatron said.  “Commander Starscream has proven you’ve been doing it.”

The pet becomes part of Soundwave.

“Question: Why do you care?” Soundwave asks.

“I don’t care about- . .” Megatron caught himself in midsentence. Megatron didn’t really know what Soundwave is asking what he ‘cared’ about. His firey optics narrows at Soundwave. He could tell there is something on the silent con’s mind. “Soundwave; spill it.”

“Question: Why do you care about Ivy?” Soundwave asks.

“I don’t.” Megatron said.

“Reply: Your request to put Lockdown in the shadowzone says otherwise.” Soundwave points out. “Add on: Even requesting to stop spying on her.”

“I really hate him.” Megatron said. “More than I do with Starscream and Optimus Prime.”

“Comment: You haven’t answered my question.” Soundwave  said.

“Soundwave if you do not wish to have your spark cables removed, and your spark extinguished.” Megatron said. “Don’t push your luck. Do not spy on the Cyber-Organic, is that clear?”

“Reply: Affirmitive.” Soundwave said.

Megatron turns away from the silent mech and heads down the hall.

“I must get Shockwave to deactivate the tracker.” Megatron reminds himself. “It’s useless.”


	16. Weakling

A month has passed. But the month--that had skated by like a deer trying to walk across an icy surface—had also been the perfect timing where a large group of clones was completed in Team Mech’s base. What people would not expect is for hyped about clones to stand around and do nothing but chat. This is what happens when someone makes a bunch of clones related to Ivy that are intended to be warriors.

“Why are they doing nothing?” Silias asks, with a disapproved expression.

“They .  . .” Jerry starts, but then he sighs.  “They insist we get them a big blue telephone box.”

“What?” Silias repeats, his forehead became covered in wrinkles.

“A big blue telephone box.” Jerry said.

“Will they start showing off their weapons if we do?” Silias asks.

“They didn’t say.” Jerry said.

Team Mech gets the clones exactly what the clones wanted. Except the problem here is that about thirty-two Ivy Clones went in there at once screaming something about ‘I want to fly the machine!’.The Telephone box smashes in the hanger from the fight going on inside and then accidently proceeds to kill off most of the clones. Explosions went off in the hanger once the telephone box hit an explosive machine.

Apparently they didn’t know how to fly a big blue telephone box.

“What just happened?” Silias asks, watching from a protective glass mirror of the lower floor destroying most of the clones.

“They just killed themselves.” One of the men said.  “On accident.”

However, we see one of the clones had gotten into a small developed machine meant to be a prototype of a teleporter. We see this clone is small, childlike, and short. The Little Clone presses several buttons by accident when the big machine box knocks against it. The systems booted on showing an array of destinations. Instead of a hand we see a foot being used on the keyboard setting a random destination.

“Um sir.” The second man said. “The teleporter is being used.”

“I thought we scrapped the teleporter.” Silias said, as his eyebrows hunched together. 

“Not all of them.” We heard Catherine.

The camera turns to the left at the opened door.

“Catherine.” Silias said. “I should have guessed you didn’t follow the orders.”

“Follow dumb orders?” Catherine said, walking into the room. “Nah, I don’t think so.”

The colors you would normally associate to a space bridge is seen through the teleporter’s transparent door as though sending the small clone somewhere. The readings were going off the chart on the safe side of the Mech Base that hadn’t got flamed. A burning pillar from above falls down then snaps a cord connecting the teleporter from the wall.A bright white light is illuminated from the Teleporter’s door.

“I told you it would work.” Catherine said, as a few of the men put down their glasses at the awe inspiring sight.

Then the machine exploded.

“.  . .Catherine.”  Silias said.  “Give me a reason why not to report you for withholding failed projects.”

“Her eyes.” Catherine said.  “Her eyes.”

“I don’t—“ Silias starts.

“Don’t go Psych-o on me.” Catherine said. “You’ve seen _her eyes_. They got spider legs and very lethal to human interaction. Didn’t Jerry tell you why George is dead?”

_______                                ______                                        ______

  .  .  . The Nemesis  .  . .

  .  .  . Half an Hour later  .  . .

“Knock Out.” Shockwave said. “Was it logical to bring a clone of Abby aboard?’

“I didn’t bring her!” Knock Out said.

“Then why is this clone in _my_ lab.” Shockwave said.

“Science man,” Knock Out said. “Her name is Ivy; not Abby.”

“It’ll always be Abby.” Shockwave said, getting a look from Knock Out. “That’s what she told me what her name was.” Knock Out rubs his forehelm. “Logically there must be a reason why this clone appeared in my lab right after you walked in.”

The Little Clone is trembling and scared.

“She was already _here_ when I came in.” Knock Out said.

“No she wasn’t.” Shockwave said.

“Yes I was.” The Little Clone said.

“She speaks!” Knock Out said, pointing at her.

“At least I didn’t say you’re a big gigantic piece of toy that’s been put into a machine that makes it instantly attractive for young girls and your thighs look so girly like.” The Little Clone said, getting up on her two feet. She tilts her head at the red Decepticon.  “And your figure is really strange. What are you? Who are you?Who’s Abby?”

“It’s Ivy.” Knock Out corrects her while folding his arms.   “Her name is Ivy.”

“She has no idea who we are.” Shockwave acknowledges the obvious.

“Nor who she is.” Knock Out adds.

“Answer meee.” The Little Clone said, tapping her foot and her arms folded.

“I’m a Decepticon, the kind you would fear and need to escape.” Knock Out said. “We’re the one who do not like organics in our way. I am Knock Out the Automobile enthusiast and the medic, and this is Shockwave,” Knock Out gestures to the one optic Decepticon. “Our scientist who never goes out unless to recharge which is 5% of the time.”

“What are you?” The Little Clone asks.

“We’re cybertronians, logically.” Shockwave said.

“I know that!” The Little Clone said, flailing her arms like a cartoon character. “But what ARE you?”

“We should probably use Ivy called us the first time she came here.” Knock Out said.

“A logical approach.” Shockwave agrees.

“We are ‘Transformers’.” Knock Out said. “At least that’s what everyone calls us in Ivy’s universe.”

“Ooooh.” The Little Clone said. “I remember seeing that ad for that Animated show called Transformers something with this medic, this big green guy, this ninja guy,this guy who resembles Optimus Prime from this cartoon Transformers movie,this bumblebee colored guy, and this fearful dark gray and maroon villain.”

The two share another glance.

“Hold up.” Knock Out said. “How old are you?”

“Um .  . 10?” The Little Clone said. “At least that’s what I’ve been told by these officials looking guys in the hanger.”

Shockwave has an argument with Knock Out to get out of his lab with the clone. However the one eyed Deception had to shove them out the lab—that can be argumentively his recharge room at some occasions—with one heck of determination. Shockwave shuts the doors behind the red Decepticon and returned to his work.

“Hey!” Chestnut said. “This is the worst impression I’ve ever made to copy the Cyber-Organic!”

Knock Out gets up on his two feet as the Little Clone ran out of his way.

“That’s because she’s a clone.” Knock Out said.  “Not faithful to the original.”

“I’m not short, right?” The Little Clone asks.

“You’re short.” Chestnut said.

“Aw!” The Little Clone whines. “I don’t wanna be short!  I hate being short!” She continues to complain about her qualities.  “I’m such an outcast for being this nose picker, artist, silent girl, girl who talks under her breath telling a story, and throws stuff into the air while on the floor telling a story!”

“How old is she?” Chest nut asks.

“I’m ten.” The Little Clone said. “I hate math. Don’t ya?”

“I hate math. But what’s math.” Chestnut asks.

Knock Out went past the two to get Megatron’s advice about the situation.

“Nine times four.” The Little Clone said. “What’s the answer.”

“Sixteen.”  Chestnut  said.

“Nah,I heard it’s 36.” The Little Clone said, sticking her tongue out.

“You’re lying!” Chestnut said, as we see Cloud come by. “Tell her it’s sixteen!”

“Who?” Cloud asks.

Chestnut forces Cloud to look down.

“Five times four is twenty, five times one is five, five times two is ten, five times three is fifteen, five times five is twenty five.” The Little Clone said. “Do you understand how five times one hundred thirty five equals two hundred fifty-five?”

“I believe you are wrong.” Cloud said. “It’s three hundred fifty five.”

“Hah!” The Little Clone said. “This is how much I’m terrible at math! Don’t ya see?”

“I don’t understand you.” The Cloud said.

“So you don’t see how the ringing in your ears because of a bead can be awful?” The Little Clone asks.

Chestnut and Cloud rub their helmets trying to figure out what she means.

“I need a calculator.”  The Little Clone said. “I need to get the right answers.”

The two vehicons share a whispery conversation, and then, they turned back to the Little Clone.

“What’s pi times u?” Cloud asks.

“Pi times u is 3.14U.” The Little Clone said, with a shrug.  “I guess.”

“What’s a big blue telephone box called?” Chestnut asks.

“I have no idea.” The Little Clone said. “Hey, wait a sec. Is it supposed to be a item in this show that was supposed to come on next after this other show that dealt with creatures coming out from below the ground, this dude with a old watch who was friends with this guy named Jack and this other lady who nearly got kidnapped from the ground evil looking creatures?”

The two vehicons  are lost.

“Oh!” The Little Clone jumps up and down. “I remember what the title for the show that was about to come next was called!”

“What was it?” Cloud asks.

“I was living in Oak Groove at the time, and, so I checked the info and it said ‘Doctor Who’.” The Little Clone said. “And said ‘I am not ready for this’, then changed the channel.”  

“Why?” Cloud asks.

“I don’t know.” The Little Clone said.  “It was like .  .  .” She walks back and forth. “Like I knew what the future ahead of it was.” The Little Clone stops pacing.  “I do like the ER show; it’s cool! So is Charmed; oh I love the blonde guy from heaven and he’s an angel. I also love the episode where one of the charmed girls is pregnant and makes butterflies appear.”

“Butterflies?”  Chestnut asks.

“And the other episode where the brown head went back in time to stop her angel friend from dying through this wall thing because he had become human and eventually he had to say she had to move on at the end of the episode. He was killed in action as an officer in this alley.” The Little Clone babbles. “Also the episode where the charmed girls could not speak, hear,or see.”

“She talks more than Ivy does.” Cloud said, in a low voice.

Megatron and Knock Out are coming down the hallway.

“I love Flubber; it’s so funny.” The Little Clone said, with a laugh. “The balls bouncing; one, two, three!”  The Little Clone jumps up and down. “It’s so good. Why is it so good?  Tell me, do ya have a video system thingy that allows you to download movies?”

“Uh,” Cloud taps his unique digits together.  “Maybe.”

“Download the following movies: Flubber, The 13th Warrior, The Lion King, Con Air, DragonHeart,and Mary Poppins!” The Little Clone lists the movies. “I also love Monk!” The Little Clone jumps up and down. “It’s a jungle out there, dun duh dah.”

Megatron stops across from The Little Clone.

“This is not Ivy.” Megatron said, with a grimace on his faceplate.

Cloud and Chestnut walk past Megatron and Knock Out. They had heard quite enough of the chattery.

“What should we do with it?” Knock Out asks.

“Knock Out.” Megatron said, in an impatient tone. “Kill this vermin.”

“But she’s—“ Knock Out started to say.

“No buts.” Megatron interrupts him. “Let her live; you’re weak. She’s nothing like the original. Don’t you think the double should be rid of?”

“She’s a child.” Knock Out said.

“She’s not the original.” Megatron said. “And if you like her; then kill her.” Knock Out is dismayed. “If I were you then I would kill the clone.”

Knock Out looks down to the clone. Megatron turns away from the two then walks down the hallway to do something that he had been planning about. The Little Clone tilts her head at Knock Out, a little confused why he’s staring at her like a creep. It seemed creepy to her. If someone had put in crickets inside the ship then this would match her view of awkwardness.

 “If you like the original.” The Little Clone said. “Then kill me.”

Knock Out’s expression easily read ‘Did she just?’.

“Ya heard me!” The Little Clone said, as Megatron was out of hearing range.  “I, the clone of Abby-“

“It’s Ivy.” Knock Out sharply corrects her.

“I, the clone of Ivy, demand you kill me!” The Little Clone said. “Before I DO what she threatened to do last time by tearing your paint job up!”

Knock Out sighs as he looks down to the Little Clone. Though he initially had this ‘Ivy never said that’ expression on his faceplate. The Little Clone looks at Knock Out like someone who was going to do a favor for her. In a way The Little Clone seemed quite happy to be killed by a gigantic robot who she never knew.

 “I can’t do it.” Knock Out said.

“Aw come on!” The Little Clone pouts. “Do I have ta annoy ya?”

“No-no—“ Knock Out shook his servos.

“Tomorrow, the sun will come out in the day, so tomorrow!” The double sings. “And it’s only a day away, tomorrow, I’LL LOVE YA!”

Knock Out covers his audios as Starscream comes by.

“Knock Out,who’s playing—Why is SHE aboard this ship?”  Starscream screeches, and then he said in a low voice. “As a _child_.”

 “She’s a clone.”  Knock Out said, in quiet voice.

“Hukuna Matatate, it means no worries, for the rest of your days!” The Little Clone sang. “Philiosphy!”

“And Lord Megatron wants me to offline her.” Knock Out said, as his shoulders lowered. “I didn’t realize it would be this hard to .  .  .kill her.”

Starscream puts his servos on his womanly hips.

“It’s not that _hard.”_ Starscream said, waving his right servo in the way he spoke it.

“It is  when she’s like a friend.” Knock Out said.

“Knock Out, you are young,” Starscream said, putting one servo on Knock Out’s shoulder. “But sometimes our sparks are not supposed to feel mercy for our foes.” He gets an unprecented reaction from Knock Out. “I mean the ones who make terrible paintjobs.”

“But how do you do it?” Knock Out asks as Starscream’s servo came off his shoulder. “To kill someone who’s not the one you know, but, resembles them  .  .  .”

“I imagine I’m killing Megatron.” Starscream said.

“That’s not helping.” Knock Out said.

“A spoon full of sugar will help the medicine go down in a delightful way!” The little Clone sang. “It’s a brand new world that I can see, will I lose my dignity?, and will someone care?” She raises her voice. “Another day, come back another day, no day like todaaaay!”

“Nor is her singing.” Starscream said, rubbing his forehelm.

“I can’t do it.” Knock Out said.

We see something spark in Starscream’s optic.

“I’ll do it.” Starscream said, rubbing his servos together. “I’ll _kill_ her.”

“So far away, so far away, standing in the night, why don’t we see what’s going on?, if today was your last, would you spend it like yesterday?” The Little Clone walks in circles, singing some random lyrics. “Because nobody wants to be the last one there, sooo we can’t give up—“

Starscream aims his blaster at the little clone.

“Clones are never like the original.” Starscream said.

The Little Clone stopped singing and had a bright face looking at the blaster.

“Hai , Miss Hannigan!” The little Clone said, waving at Starscream. “You got a nice aft.”

Starscream’s laser blaster went off and killed the clone.

“Done.” Starscream said. 

“What if she comes back to life as a zombie?” Knock Out asks, pretty worried.

“Then we’ll kill her again.” Starscream said. He lifts his helm up looking at the young mech then raised one of his giant optic brows. "You have been watching human movies, again.”

“Shoot her at the head.” Knock Out said, pointing down to the dead body.

“Why don’t you do that?” Starscream asks.

“It’s .  .  . too hard.” Knock Out said.

Starscream rolled his eyes and then shoots at the head. Therefore he destroys The Little Clone’s head. The scene rolls into a black scene away from the remains that had been alive minutes ago. We go through Shockwave’s lab that has a lot of objects. Even the Microwaver is still around on the table in Shockwave’s view.

“Logically I should destroy this invention.” Shockwave said.

There is silence.

“But what if my lord needs it?” Shockwave asks himself.  “Logically, He won’t need a machine to make burnt energon toast.”

The screen to the lab brightens to life.

“Shockwave, have you deactivated the tracker?” Megatron asks.

Shockwave’s red optic didn’t blink.

“Tracker?” Shockwave repeats. “I don’t remember a tracker.”

“The one you gave Ivy.” Megatron said.

“I thought it was destroyed.” Shockwave said.

“She took it with her.” Megatron said. “And I have not received any warning signals on the tracker.”

“Where was the tracker machine?” Shockwave asks, probably curious where Megatron had lost it.

Megatron’s optics looks right down to the corner.

“You don’t want to know.” Megatron said, in a way that sounded like ‘no questions asked’. His attention returns from the previous topic. “I would like you to deactivate it.”

 “The device will be deactivated, my lord.” Shockwave said.

The connection ended right after the promising reply from Shockwave. Shockwave pulls up a human sized computer then uses his large and sharp digits to flip it open. He carefully presses the square silver button near the button with a sun symbol. Eventually the page for the Decepticon necklace tracker came up.

“It serves no purpose.” Shockwave tells himself, clicking a ‘deactivate’ button on the page.

We see a brief scene to the necklace that had bright red glow at the optic area shimmer into dark gray.


	17. Explosivenes

“Your mistake, huh?” Airachnid said, following the shorter Decepticon through a tunnel leading down to a room in the nemesis. Soundwave kept silent as Airachnid sauntered around him like a very curious child with an emergency. “You brought her here.” Airachnid gets in his way. “And I would like a simple answer: why.”

Soundwave folds his arms.

“Why can’t she die?” Airachnid said, as the last part of her reply sounded like a hiss.

Soundwave shook his helm, and then he walks around the gigantic spider.

“Soundwave.” Airachnid turns around. “You can’t keep silent about this.”

As though she had made a dare, Soundwave continues down the hallway in a ‘watch me’ manner. _Stubborn mech_ , Airachnid thought. Airachnid wanted answers—and she wouldn’t get it from Knock Out’s so called explanation about a very protective invincible layer—from the one who happened to take her out. Whatever type of Space Bridge he used must have been effective on Ivy’s body. Spacebridges usually wouldn’t cast a longing effect unless it was set up to be strong across channels, dimensions, and universes; specifically.

Thought: _It won’t be Starscream who’ll kill her,_ Soundwave processes as he walks away deep in thought about _, It will be me who’ll end this once and for all._ Soundwave lifted his helmet up admitting that it was his mistake. But he would not watch someone kill his mistake instead of him doing it. It didn’t seem fair to let someone else take care of the mess he let unfold and walk around the ship bluntly pointing out the cons were being idiots.

The mistake,Ivy being the mistake, that could not die.

The mistake who kind of forced the Vehicons and Decepticons into making a support group.

“Comment: She’s my mistake.” Soundwave mutters to himself. “Add: I should kill her.”

________                 _____                                   _________

_. . . . One week later . . ._

“Arcee,what happened to Ivy’s body?” I heard Ratchet’s voice.

What happened?

Oh yeah, some building that was specifically for a motorcycle repair shop been exploded. The Decepticons were aware Arcee regularly visited the place. Today, on this ill-warranted day, I went with Arcee. No one knew I was going with her minus Arcee, it was unexpected to everyone even Bumblebee who was clicking a lot. Arcee didn’t have enough time to use her body as a shield.

“Starscream attacked.” Arcee said, putting my body on the table.

Oh yeah the IDS was destroyed in the explosion, too. The last words from it were ‘Oncoming destructive device from the sky’.

“Her body is burnt,” Ratchet said, sounding disgusted. “So . . . cracked like a shell.” I heard a spring from his neck. “What happened to her sunglasses?”

Where are my sunglasses?

“They were destroyed.” Arcee said, in a low voice. “She’s still has consciousness.”

My sunglasses, no!

“She’s awake?” Ratchet repeats what she had just said.

Arcee sighs to herself.

“She can’t move.” Arcee said. “You know how she can’t stand still for one minute.”

Ratchet said something that I couldn’t catch. It must have been his side notes deciding what to do.The robot sounds from Ratchet’s body indicates he looks up from my body. Then I heard mechanical springs coming from the doorway. It was followed by fast hard metal tapping on the floor at once. Arcee’s gasp is loud. Ratchet’s gasp is not that loud but you get the gist he’s shocked. I heard both of them step back as something scurried towards me.

“I-i-is that. . .” Arcee said.

“Her optics; yes.” Ratchet finishes for her.

Come here optics, who’s the good boy? Yes you are! Come here!

“Her optics . .   .” Ratchet starts to say.

“Have legs.” Arcee finishes for him.

What happened next could be awkward or just plain creepy. The optics squeezed themselves in—At first my eye sockets felt burning hot like a heated iron had been applied to them---and began reconstructing themselves into whatever holes, slides, and parts that had been disconnected from my eyes.

“I can see!” I yell, jumping off. “I can see!”

I heard this transforming sound coming from me. What the slag happened? Eventually I saw light. I could see again. I can _see_! My legs, arms, hands, and fingers regained their individual senses in a click. What I didn’t know is that in a click; things would be different.

I ran around in circles.

“Eyesight is always good news.” Ratchet said.

“But she can’t speak.” Arcee said, putting her servo in my way.

I stare at her.

“Arcee, you just made her lose battery.” Ratchet said.

“I can speak.” I said.

Arcee shook her head with this odd look on her face plate.

“You are clicking.” Arcee said

I look up at her, then back down to my gray arms and then my legs. It was as though my body had covered itself in a cocoon. I observe my trembling body that appeared to be in a ‘battlemode’ so I felt my shoulders where something pointy bumped against it.That must be a sword or something to the effect. It must be a shoulder armor sticking out. Oh wait it feels like a shovel. I look down seeing a hooked long sharp hook feature from the shovel connected to a circle thing with a hole under the place where a sports bra usually ends.

I look over my shoulder; yep, so right about the shovel part.

Except it has these two holes shaped like triggers.

It even has the opening for a cannon blast.

   Now what is that?

“Ivy.” Ratchet said. “This is only temporary.”

I sigh.

“Damn it,” I stomp my foot. “Starscream!”

“You won’t have this protective covering in six earth months.” Ratchet said.

I guess my body is healing from the traumatic event.

“In six earth months?” I probably beeped flailing my arms. “That’s forever!”

“What should we do with the apartment until that time . . .” Arcee asks.

“I don’t really know.” Ratchet said.

I grab out some paper nearly tripping over the long twills rail parts sticking out form the sides of my legs that have a sharp edge at the top. Gosh I feel so clumsy; oh wait _I am clumsy._ Why do I always get into the most absurd scenarios with the Autobots? Oh yeah that’s because I’m crazy, and I’m clumsy. My protective metal covering is all gray. Except there is a blue viscard thingy similar to what Jazz wore in Transformers Animated that cover my eyes. There are two holes for  my nose.

Nope, no hole for my mouth. Remember my hunger bar is full.

“Looky!” I held the paper up.

“Her writing is terrible.” Arcee notes.

“I can’t read that.” Ratchet added.

I grabbed a machine thingy that Ratchet made to make letters in fine print: Have a paper stabled to the door ‘Be back in 6 months’.

“Oooh.” Arcee and Ratchet said.


	18. How to Knock Out a KO part 1

"Breakdown?" Knock Out calls.

Knock Out and Breakdown were searching for Predacon bones for Shockwave. Knock Out is wandering down the cave with concern on his faceplate. _He could not have ditched me in here,_ Knock Out thought as his servo clutches bones that once belonged to Predacons. Some of the bones had scratch marks and dents from human hunters. The dark gray ground has aged since humans began digging this mine.

Clumps of coal is seen at the hall's sides.

"I found the Predacon skull!" Breakdown's voice comes from the darkness. Knock Out sighs much relieved. "I'm not a sparkling." Breakdown said as he strolls forward  from the dark tunnel with a large Tyrannosurus Predacon skull in his servo's.

We see a little smile grow on the edges of Knock Out's mouth.

"I know." Knock Out said with a shrug. We see that little smile go away. "Sometimes it gets me worried when you go 'Soundwave' mode."

Breakdown stops in his tracks.

"I do not." Breakdown said as a frown appeared on his faceplate.

"Yes, you do."  Knock Out insitsts. "Sometimes I don't even know you are there until some Vehicons come  crowding the room. Then I hear what Starscream usually describes as 'suggestive paranoid somewhat can become true some solar cycle' theories."

"Remember that last time when those life fluffs made their way aboard the ship?" Breakdown said, as he recieved a nod from Knock Out. "Who was the one who said they can drain all the life outta a Decepticon?"

"You." Knock Out said.

Breakdown snickers, "And who was the one who forced you to go after Ivy with Starscream and a flamethrower?"

"Megatron." Knock Out whispers.

"The Flame thrower!"  Breakdown snaps his right hand's digits.

"You." Knock Out said, a little bit louder.

The Wheels came to a sudden stop.

"Who was the one said Ivy will make Starscream scream he's a femme?" Breakdown asks again, walking closer to Knock Out. "And said she'll break me down on the beast planet?"

"You did,Breakdown." Knock Out said.

"I'm not a lunatic." Breakdown said.  "I'm right, sometimes. But that doesn't mean I can be a Soundwave!"

Knock Out snickers as he shook his helm.

"Your aft isn't  a place to draw doodles of zombies." Knock Out gets a 'what' reaction from Breakdown.It suddenly became extremely awkward between the two Decepticons. "Oh.   .  .  .  .Forget that!" Knock Out shakes his free servos that were still--somehow--holding the Predacon bones. "I thought you had Starscream tatto you to impress me."

The wheel's resumed this time faster from behind Knock Out. However it seemed like the two Decepticons were ignoring the wheels all together--probably thinking it was each other doing it to creep the other out.

"I'm nothing like the mech who brought the girl into this universe." Breakdown elaborates, as we heard footsteps coming and a set of  heavy wheels. "I cleaned up the little mess Starscream had made with that disgusting human body."

"Cloned body." Knock Out corrects him, as he heard footsteps coming from the distance.  "Did you hear that?"

"No,"  Breakdown denied, digging some dirt out of the Predacon skull.  He shook his helm at a thought that recently entered his processor. "Looks like I am not the only crazy one here." 

"I swore I heard wheels  .  . ." Knock Out said, tipping his helm down.

"Wait, she has clones?" Breakdown reacts, and drops the skull. Knock Out gasps then caught it with his leg. "So that means she can put sea-weed into my engines, spray paint my armor entirely black, repaint my skin purple, and repaint my optics!"

Knock Out looks up at Breakdown.

"She can't paint over optics." Knock Out said, as a matter of fact.

Then the blasts had came. The first one sent Breakdown far from Knock Out.

"Breakdown!" Knock Out shouts, and then turns his helmet to see who had shot him.

Of course: Humans.

"Shoot them!" A loud brave human voice shouts. "We need their tech."

Knock Out scrambles up as more shots racqueted against his armor sliding down leaving gray and and light blue streaks on his armor. We hear Knock Out complain that he had recently cleaned his paintjob a megacycle ago. Breakdown sent a large boulder tumbling down the path to the humans with a loud easily heard _thud clud_ down the tunnel.The Two Decepticons flee from the humans; visibly startled and thrown off guard.

"It's very tempting to break your armor cleaner." Breakdown yells out to Knock Out--who's holding the Tyrannosaurus Rex Predacon skeleton--as his feed crushed big rocks into pebbles.

 "Knock Out to Soundwave." Knock Out calls.

"Calling the silent one already?" Breakdown said with a grunt. "That's a new record."

Knock Out shook his helm when a bullet grazed by his cheek plating.

"Soundwave!" Knock Out yells. "Open the bridge to the Nemeisis."

There is no reply. A Space Bridge did not appear. Usually Soundwave would have the bridge up

B-B-BANG BANG bang.

A large blast flew by Knock Out's shoulder and hit the wall making rocks tumble from the cieling.

"Reply; please!" Knock Out pleads.

"We're being ignored by the silent one." Breakdown sarcastically said, shooting back at the humans who were using heavy weapons on them. "We must have gotten him some energon cake--DIE ALREADY!" He shot at  a couple humans on a military jeep and made it explore. "Didn't we do this last solar cycle?"

"Knock Out to Shockwave." Knock Out comns Shockwave. "Open the bridge to the Nemesis!"

Shockwave stood stunned at his creation--that's a domesticated and experimented dog like scraplet--that was scratching at it's ear like a dog.

"Is that logical?" Shockwave asks.  "I'm in the middle of domesticating a experimented scraplet."

"It isn't logical!" Knock Out yells. "Open the bridge. We're being attacked by humans."

"This isn't logical." Shockwave said the obvious. His creation made energon toast pop out from it's back. Shockwave caught the energon toast using his free servos. "Call Soundwave."

"Can't." Knock Out said, dodging a sharp and explosive bullet. "He's not answering my calls."

Shockwave shook his helm while muttering 'Always the terrible bridges'.

"I'm setting it up for you." Shockwave said, pressing an array of buttons on a large and a wide machine. "You have exactly three logical minutes to escape from the humans."

"Logical minutes." Knock Out repeats.

"I didn't say that." Shockwave said, in a monotone voice.

"Ah ha!" Knock Out said, at Shockwave's denial. "So she was in the room before I."

"Abby was not there." Shockwave said. "It was a clone."

A space bridge appeared down the tunnel.

"The Bridge is up!" Breakdown acknowledges, as bullets flew off his back.

Knock Out's wheels--attached to the back of his leg--moved forwards under his gigantic like foot.

"I'll race you there."  Knock Out said, with one of his usual grins.

"Knock Out, we're not being chased by Beast Planet inhabitants!" Breakdown chased. "I would have loved to do that.Humans chasing us with weapons that are charged and loaded in a dark tunnel are another story."

The red Decepticon drove faster than Breakdown to the space bridge. We see one of the guns discharged another large blast that hit Breakdown square at the back. The Large Decepticon fell down on the ground. The pain in his back is so great to Breakdown it could be compared to Megatron shooting him at the helmet.We see hints of smoke drift out from Breakdown's back large hole seeping blue energon.

"Knock Out!" Breakdown yells. "Faster!"

Knock Out got close enough to the bridge but the he looks over his shoulder and saw Breakdown in pain.Breakdown takes out a larger gun that somewhat resembles one seen in the generation 1 counterpart to Transformers Prime and pressed the trigger at the upcoming humans. However Knock Ouit didn't stop  in his tracks when turning his helmet.We see a large rocket like device flying towards Knock Out's direction. The large red and gray decepticon zipped through into the space bridge. 

The Space bridge closed behind Knock Out and the rocket hit the ground wall.

"Breakdown!" Knock Out yells,turning to his right after he had landed in the nemesis The bridge closes in the nemesis. "Oh no."

Starscream came by with Shockwave's new pet.

"Oh." Starscream said. "You decided to finally get into combat without the dreadful armor reparier?"

Knock Out's optics are full of dread.

"That's a big accomplishment." Starscream said,while patting Knock Out's shoulder. He then recognized the look in his optics then takes his hand off Knock Out's shoulder. When a Decepticon had probably lost a partner close to them not too long ago it's very obvious in their optics.

Knock Out held the Tyrannosaurus Rex predacon skeleton that seemed ready to fall from his servos.

"Let me take it."  Starscream said in a way that is careful to someone in mourning;while carefully taking the skull from the young mech.

Breakdown's energy signature dissapears off the radar.

"He's gone." Knock Out said, his voice filled in emotion after letting him take the skull. Knock Out tips his  helm down to the floor.  "I couldn't stop them."

"Who?"  Starscream asks, raising an optic brow at Knock Out.

The domesticated dog like Scraplet is rubbing it's back on the floor and wagging it's tail.

"The humans." Knock Out said, as his voice raised.He looks up to Starscream. "The humans ambushed us."


	19. In Space

"Hide, where were you for the last stellar cycle?" Wheeljack asks, as his friend Ironhide is cleaning his dirty armor.

Ironhide looks up from his fore-arm's armor.

"I was watching the Life Fluff planet burn." Ironhide said, getting a 'I do not believe that' look from Wheeljack. "I'm serious!" Ironhide taps on his shiny red leg armor. "Come on, Jackie.Don't tell me the Merci ship's explosion went under your radar!" Wheeljack folds his arms. "I did other things than watch a planet burn."

"What Merci ship." Wheeljack said, questionably. 

"The Quaker ship." Ironhide said.  "I didn't get there in time for those poor seekers." Ironhide shook his helmet with a sigh to himself. "The Decepticons got there first." Ironhide returns to cleaning his apparently filthy fore-arm's armor. "Poor things."

"I mean, other than visiting Hush and busting your aft out of  a rogue captive facility; where've you been hiding?" Wheeljack asks, turning left away from a oncoming large dark gray rock material that then slid by Wheeljack's ship.

Ironhide rolls an optic as he continues to clean his filthy armor.

"Exploring a planet that had relics of our ancestors." Ironhide said. "I almost came across a small . . . human.'

"You almost crossed paths with a human?"Wheeljack repeats, stopping the vessel in the middle of space.  

Ironhide nods.

"Yes." Ironhide said. "But she was chasing after a miniature ship while yelling 'Don't go too high! I wanna prove ta Starscream I can make it back without needing the 'Con's help!'  strangely."

Wheeljack laughs amused by this story as he continues the flight.

 "How could you have missed her?" Wheeljack asks, looking at him like 'What the scrap have you been doing' kind of wa. "When you were feet away!"

"Ten feet." Ironhide corrects him.

"Ten feet then!" Wheeljack said, waving a broken blaster that is not his weapon. "I can't believe you keep missing her."

WheelJack finds it funny they keep missing each other. After all Ivy had been asking about him. However the communication systems to Earth had been fried when saving Ironhide's rear from a couple aggressive cybertronian-boxer-security individuals.Their laser blasters were more advanced than Decepticons that that they could break some of their own systems with it. Ironhide may have the cannons to kick butt, yet he can't do that alone when cornered by more than five.

Basically; Ironhide needs a partner to help him.

"You.  .  .  .know her?" Ironhide asks, finding this odd. 

"She's on Earth with Team Prime." Wheeljack said. "Her name is Ivy--no, that's a lie.I think you two have a lot to talk about that stellar cycle." He gets a  'whats her name?' look from Ironhide. Wheeljack rubs the middle of what could have been his nose bridge.I am not telling you her name, Hide."

"Jackie, be a pal!" Ironhide exclaims, dismayed his friend refused to tell him.

"Pals don't make a priceless 'Hi' moment go away." Wheeljack said.

"You're not fair." Ironhide grumbles, cleaning off his fore arm armor. "You know her better."

"Not completely." Wheeljack explains to him. "I've been--well was chatting with the Doc and Optimus on my way to earth."

"Why can't you tell me her name?" Ironhide asks.

"You have to ask her yourself." Wheeljack said. "We got a couple earth months till we get there."

"How long?" Ironhide questions him, raising an optic ridge at him.

"Next stellar cycle." Wheeljack said, and then Ironhide complains about it. "Look on the bright side!" Wheeljack  points at a florescent row of tube like glass lightning the room. "At least you'll be meeting this Cyber-Organic in her human form."

Ironhide's jaw drops.

"Cybertronian Organic? She;'s a . .  . Cybertronian Organic?" Ironhide repeats, getting a nod from Wheeljack.  "I thought they went into extinction!"

Wheeljack chuckles, taking out an energon cube from a cup shaped compartment.

"That's what Airachnid said." Wheeljack said. "Don't worry about her; she can't die." He takes a bite out of the energon cube with a stunned and speechless Ironhide. "I've heard this girl knows the ins and outs to Airachnid."


	20. How to Knock Out a KO part 2

That's when Bee and I came in. Well ever since my body went into cocoon form--that was a month ago—I’ve suddenly picked up the ability to understand Bumblebee. No one needs to guess who else understands me because it’s so painfully obvious to a fandom that this boy can be an android. Oh yeah, you probably won’t understand who I am talking about right now. This person is no other than Raf.

There is not two ‘r’s in Raf. Kay? Good then we are on the same page.

“What did you do to tick off the doc bot?” Bumblebee asks, as we were searching for the root of an energon signal.

I held up a flashlight at Bumblebee’s face.

“Tick off the Doc bot?” I said, as Bumblebee is shielding his optics. “Oh, I like how you think.” I twirl around in a complete circle. It can be fun going in circles and getting dizzy. The flashlight’s aim went in different directions when I went for spinning again. “Maybe I should paint him completely white!”

“I .  . .” Bumblebee is perhaps stunned that he gave me an idea.  I stopped spinning when it made me dizzy. “I didn’t mean that way.” Bumblebee is shielding his optics. “Ivy, you’re blinding me.”

I look down to my flashlight that somehow  had a determined aim at Bumblebee’s face.

“My bad.”  I said, lowering the flashlight down towards the floor. 

“Thank you.” Bumblebee said, sounding much relieved.

“What made ya think I ticked off the doc bot?” I ask.

“Searching for a dark energon source.” Bumblebee said. “Optimus normally wouldn’t send a Cyber-Organic  .  .  . Not after what happened last time.”

From snapping out from being dizzy; there sure looks like there are more than one Bumblebee.

“I didn’t die last time.” I said, walking forward.

My feet stumbled against each other and then I fell. Oh but I am okay just a bruise on my cocoon knee. I get back up on my two legs almost disliking to be clumsy.  But the thing is inside a small package is something bigger and being clumsy can be a very good advantage. I learned that when making Arcee do ballet.

“Not you.” Bumblebee said, following me.  “Someone else.”

I look up towards the yellow and black Autobot.

“What?” I said.  “There isn’t information about a previous techno whatever in my universe. “

“He lived.” Bumblebee said. “And things are much different than your world.”

Oh my primus Bumblebee sounds like Optimus Prime from the first Transformers live action movie released in 2007! Oh my primus, oh my primus,oh my primus! Bumblebee just made an epic powerful quote. I don’t know why it is but it seems this universe of Transformers Prime was different even before my arrival.

“Epic.” I whisper while excited and awe-inspiring sensation is going through my hands.

I just got inspired to write a fanfic; slag it!

“Before you, there was Carlos.” Bumblebee said, in a low voice. “He was.  . . .”

“Hispanic, Latino, Caucasian, Australian, Aussie  . . .” I had to pause there. “Isn’t Aussie and Australian the same word?” I rub my chin. “Whateves; anyway, British, Russian, Mexican, African American,Outer space alien dude, a  kind of god from somewhere that I am not familiar with but he’s reblogged a lot on Tumblr  .  . .”

“He was an adult.” Bumblebee said. “A good friend of our leader.”

It felt like someone had dropped a bombshell.

  “An adult?” I repeated. “That’s not usual.”

“That’s what Miko said.” Bumblebee tells me.

“So.” I  lower down the flashlight at the floor. “Did he classify himself as a. . .”

“He classified himself as a Techno-Organic.” Bumblebee finishes. “Yes, he did.” He nods fondly at the memory.  “Way before we knew the word had been updated.”

The readings on the radar get stronger which indicated the energon signature is close.  You might be asking who’s holding the dark energon radar device in this situation. This question is answered no other than mesah! Bumblebee, on the other hand, is holding a container that can hold dark energon.As I have just said; it’s an empty container built specifically for dark energon

“So who did it?” I ask, stopping in my tracks.

“Did what?” Bumblebee said, sounding confused.  

“Killed him.” I said.

I look over my shoulder to see Bumblebee had lowered his helmet.

“It was an accident.” Bumblebee said, with guilt in his voice. He lifts his helmet up. “Prime and I were there when it happened.”

I pitied Optimus Prime even more. The next events that happen were totally unbelievable; how? Porcupine, the sharp needle themed Vehicon, jumped outta nowhere and sent us running away. We later learned he was searching for bones with Knock Out. Humans in the Transformers Cartoon do lots of running. Who knows what this equals?  Fine; I’ll give le answer! That, my friend, equals a whole lot of exercise.

“Bee, next time Optimus should send Bulkhead with you into the mines!” I shout.

“You are scared of Vehicons.” Bumblebee said. “I can do something with this.”

 I , for one, can vouch up that my slim figure came from running.

“Aw man.” I groan.

Yes; running.

“I know you put the fart cushion under the seat.” Bumblebee beeped. “I sat on it.”

“I so didn’t expect that.” I muttered to myself. “Sorry, Bee!” I added to myself. “It should have been ‘Cee who sat on it."

  .  .  . . Fifteen Minutes later .  . .

 .  . . Separated from Bumblebee  . . .

The tunnels had become dark and pitch black. There was no sign of Bumblebee. Did I just literally go the wrong way like Elita-1 did with Optimus in _Along Came a Spider_? I could see a pair of red optics. Oh scrap I might be doomed with some Decepticon who’s virtually unknown to my knowledge who can try attempting to kill me but only wind up with him or her dead.

Seriously last year on the nemesis, a Vehicon ended up dead because he tried to kill me when we were arguing which Vehicon is the most attractive.

“Please be someone who doesn’t mind cookies.” I said.

 “It’s you, Bumblebee.” I recognized the voice: Knock Out. “Your optics is different, but, that doesn’t mean I can finally make your paintjob horrible!”

I stepped back as Knock Out unassumingly took out his battle spear. He thought I was Bumblebee but shrunk and got a set of visors that overshadowed his main two set. I heard his Knock Out shook his helm making this 'tsk' sound a couple times while walking forward. _Ivy, take out the shovel blaster!_ I unattached the shovel blaster from the sports bra line ending and hooked it up to my right hand which is missing a pinkie and a thumb.

“I’m surprised you’ve come here.” Knock Out said, as I heard the edge of his battle spear smash against the cave wall.

I tap on my left hand’s palm with the shovel.

“What the--.” Knock Out started, but then realized he’s not at all speaking to Bumblebee.  “A Droid.”

For a minute there I had forgotten my body’s current condition.

“Knock Out!” I beep, taking a step forward.  I point to my chest using the shovel. “It’s me!”

He swipes his weapon at me.

“You must really want to die, Droid.” Knock Out said.

 “You wanna be enemies.” I take a step back, detaching the shovel weapon from my back. “Then let’s start on it!”

I lunge as Knock Out and scratch up his paintjob using the shovel. I clicked the triggers on the shovel that shot away three parts belonging to his shoulder armor. Frankly if you didn’t want to hear an unpleased Knock Out then be glad you aren’t here cowering in some cave watching us have this impossible moment. My shovel slaps Knock Out by accident when falling down to the floor.

“You—“ Knock Out began, stumbling back.

I took a step back as Knock Out fell down on the floor.

“Rascal!” I finish for him, beeping.            

The red idiot threw his spear at me and then it broke into pieces when hitting the wall. I love the word Idiot because it so suits Knock Down—I meant Knock Out in this case. Knock Down sitting in a cybertronian jet k-i-s-s-i-n-g some mech. Anyway he’s one of the youngest and idiotic mechs who’s just shown his intelligence _in using weapons_.

Shouldn’t Knock Out know how to handle his own weapon without making it fragile?

“My weapon is not a fragile antique.”  I heard Knock Out grumble.

I told him so on the nemesis. Go me. Go me. Go me! I laugh at Knock Out's small and little humiliating assessment and shot at him The gigantic mech freaked me out--when I had aimed my flash light like hand at him--when suddenly reaching his hand out to me. Oh boy I am royally screwed with him. Why am I royally screwed? No one can recognize me. No one can understand me; besides Bee and Raf. 

"No one laughs at me." Knock Out said, holding me in a tight grip.

"Hah!" I said, with a laugh. "Impossible, Knocks!" I hit his gigantic clawed digit with my hand and smacked his servo using my shovel. "I can't believe how funny this is. You are insanely an stupid the last time we actually chatted!"

"Knock Out to Shockwave; open the bridge." Knock Out said."We've got enough fossils."

I heard Bumblebee. Wait, did he just say fossils? Can ME, GRIIMLOCK, be brought into Transformers Prime? Oh yeah I just mocked Grimlock; go me, go me. It's my moment oh yeah oh yeah it is!.Can this world get much more awesomer with a few other characters who never had been introduced  .  .  . Of course it can! It just needs some circumstances to allow them into Transformers Prime. 

"Hey Bee, don't worry, I'll be baaaack!" I said, waving my lighted hand in the air. "Do not tell Optimus!"

This huge blue glowly space bridge opened up. Wow it's been a long time since I had seen a space bridge or a portal like thing except from the Pokemon Mystery dungeon games that are purely awesome with the storyline.first time around I got my persona as a Meowth. I've played the games shortly before watching Deadlock.

________                                                   __________

_.  . .Nemesis. . . ._

_.  . . Half an hour later, probably  .  .  ._

"A droid?" Shockwave asks.  "May I ask why this is a logical to bring in a useless Droid?"

"I'm not short." I beeped.

"It seemed convenient at the cycle." Knock Out said.

Hm, so he just said 'cycle' instead of time; interesting.

"Throw it out." Shockwave said. "It is not logical to leave me with a beeper."

"Oh Mr.Spock." I mockingly said in Knock Out's grip. "You don't know how logical it is to say what the sparks is in my mind and for it to come out as beeps for everyone."

"I cannot throw it out." Knock Out said.  "It clawed at my  new paint job!"

I faked a cough, "Ratchet's paint job.", I correct him with another fake cough. Shockwave once again tosses Knock Out out of the huge lab that reminded me of how seemed big on the planet Giganaction. It's where the Minicons came from in the Unicron Trilogy that involved Lori, Bud,and Cody and Jolt and Australian Jetfire and Landmine.  Knock Out hit the wall face first. He gets up on his two feet while I make a mental note not to really rejoin the cons once this cocoon mode ends after five months I believe. 

"Just like the Clone!" Knock Out compares while glaring at me. "I can't get rid of you."

I folded my arms and nod.

"Why thank you." I said, and then furtherly--and sarcastically--insulted him. "I didn't know ya had a clone."

"That clone babbled and babbled!"  Knock Out shook his servo--that had me in it--both ways. "And not once did she know her name! Come on; if you were cloning that .  . . " He makes his gesture with his free servo.It seemed like he had three arms after becoming dizzy.  "Amy hen you wouldn't make a nine year old clone!"

I stared at him.

"Am I right?"  Knock Out said, bringing me closer. "It may have been hard to do it but she wanted it."

I was  .  .  . Cloned. 

"What?" I beeped as Knock Out brought his servo away from himself.

"And then Megatron had to order me to do it. How can he use the example 'If you like the original, then kill her' and turn around and say  'I would do it'." Knock Out rants as this slowly tumbled into shock in my audio's. I couldn't believe Megsy actually said that. I can't believe I've .  . . influenced a warlord! "I didn't know it would be that hard. Not until the next one came. That was an easy task."

"Megsy .  .  . did what?" I said.

"I threw her out into space." Knock Out gloats.  "And she didn't let go of Starscream's digit." He snickers.  "It was worth it to see him fly out and attempt to rip it out of her grip. I can't believe the clone had that amount of strength in her."

"Oh yeah, Knocks I had that power." I said.

"And then again  .  . . " Knock Out rubs his chin with my head. "Amy did use Starscream as a doll."

Wow my head is so sharp it can clean off an extra amount of cybertronian beard parts off.And then for some mildly-dillidy reason (nope, it's not a word) I had a black out. It seemed like my senses had left me for a brisk moment. I don't know if brisk should be used to describe a moment where everything, including senses, went away. I don't know if people read that in Captain Jack Sparrow's voice because surely a copy of me would do that.

I awoke, again, in some room.

"This one isn't a clone." I recognized the voice belonging to Megatron.

Being the epic and boldly defying person I am, I pulled myself up in the way Count Dracula wakes up each morning from his coffin and stretches. I lifted my head up right up towards Lord Megsy at his berth looking at me strangely. I didn't really act like the 17 year old who was brought into Transformers Prime; I acted like a adult having fun. 

"Damn right, fool!" I beep.

"A clicker." Megatron notes, as his deep voice--that is incredibly cheesy and fit for a story--set a mysterious tone about the room. He gets up from his berth. "I have not expected the Autobots to make a droid who clicks."

I crawled to the back of the cage.

"Beeper." I correct him.

Oh wait he can't understand me.

"Why does the unusual things become possible?"  Megatron said, tilting his helmet at me.

I shrug.

"I don't know." I beep.

I'm 18 years old in this universe at this time. I'm not a kid. I am a full fledged adult who should get a job and start paying bills.Well maybe I should go to some country for the next five months and spend some time creating  crazyness. You know Autobots and Decepticons do need a break from me. I look down deep in thought. _I might have changed the course of Transformers Prime,_ I considered the possibility.

"Where are you from?" Megatron asks, with a hint of a growl in his voice.

I don't know about you; but I am scared. I cleared my throat.

"You're asking a silly question." I point out, getting up on my two feet.  "You are an idiot." I harshly beeped at him. "You can't HEAR me!" I point straight at the warlord, then put forward my hand and shook it, and then point to my audio's and after that I aimed it straight to myself. "You don't know who I am. But I do; I am a Cybertronian Organic,. One who is _Living in Transformers Prime_!"

Megatron looks away asthough he understood about the 'you can't hear me' part.

"I understnd." Megatron said. "I inhabitted a mute one for awhile." I shook my head. I know who it was; Starscream. "And this reason why I was like that was given his punishment." His right hand clutches into a fist as he looks up. "After using the dark energon to revive myself."

He basically did a Transformers Animated Megatron thing.

"There is this Cyber-Organic." Megatron said in a lower voice as he relaxes his servos. He's talking about me. "I . .  .like her."

What the hell did the universe put Megatron under?

"What?" I tilt my head, with a beep. 

Megatron turns over a large item. Oh wait! I recognize that one helmet;it belonged to Planet Horrid's evovling wolves! He did keep it. 

"I would like the chance  to kill her, before Starscream does it." Megatron said.  Phew, that's still the Megatron we all Transfans know! "And Knock Out told me you were with an Autobot." His voice easily said there's a sinister plan behind this next question. Would you agree to be our .  .  . "

"No!" I beep, loudly. I called it!  "No I won't do that!"

"Yes?" Megatron said, looking down to my level. "Is that a yes I hear?"

Keep in mind the Cons never knew I had extending arm powers.

"No!" I shook my hands.  "It's a no!"

I managed to not let Megatron know he's talking to the certian Cyber Organic who he has a crush on.Of all things considered I never believed Airachnid could become a great conversation interuption and a message appear on this gigantic machine bill-board that had a dark figure on it. Airachnid took the cage outta Megatron's roomb by his orders. Man I can't believe this is all happening in one slagging day!

"Come on girly." I encouraged myself, using my shovel as a lock picker on the cage.  "You can do it  .  . who can do it? Yes you can!."

The door went open and I got out. Simple as that, well except when I did get out a lot of the Decepticons were gathered at Megatron's door way talking about a 'speech' Megatron had to make. It was odd because Megatron's not the speechy kind of guy; he's the one who makes the plans, makes a great bad thumb, and wars against Optimus Prime with some mentor behind him. I mean it's really confusing when Megatron is supposed to be the leader but he actually is in't in a technical way.

I hid behind Porcupine's leg; a little interested to hear. Megatron came out the room with his head lowered and a great big sigh came from him. I recognized that sigh it was a defeated kind of one that wouldn't be usually seen from Megatron. Most Vehicons aboard the nemesis have not seen Megatron this way; but Starscream has seen his lord this way many years ago. I can only assume since they know each other well.

"Whatever feelings you may have towards this Cyber Organic," Megatron said, not as loud as he usually made announcements. "Put them aside." Among the Decepticon are: Starscream, Knock Out,and Airachnid seemed confused. "I've been contacted by Unicron. At the end of next  stellar cycle,2012, she won't be here."

"Why?" Starscream asks.

"She can die next stellar cycle." Megatron said.

I staggered back quietly. I can die next year? How is that even possible in the face of what I've been through in this insanely illogical universe? This is not fair! I ran away from the crowd fast as my legs could carry me. _Come on,_ I tell myself, _it's only a jump._ The nemesis is aimed right at Navada. I can tell because I had accidently hacked into a military satalite and made a verse  'Keep holding on' on the land. 

I jumped. 

You know what?

I got another cocoon around me to protect that layer during the fall towards Earth. Wee; this is fun!

_______                          _________                                        _____

_.  .    .  5:30 PM  .  .  ._

_.  .  . Team Mech's base  .  .  ._

Ivy steals back her fingers  while Team Mech is distracted.She had came in with the extra row of armor peeling off.The security systems were down. What could make them so busy?, Ivy thought as she slips open an ajar door. She covers where her mouth should be and took a step back. She ran down the hallway making sniffles.

Team Mech had been dissecting Breakdown's unresponsive shell.

"I .  .  . " Ivy is upset.  "Why did I have to screw up?"

Ivy punches through the wall to one of the rooms. She knew it was mostly her fault because; they wouldn't have been dissecting Breakdown's body at this time. He should have been gone earlier. He shouldv'e been made into Nemesis Prime months ago. _I.  .  . did this, Ivy opened the door to the room containing her fingers. We see her slim metal figure is trembling as she walks into the room._

"My fault." We hear her beeps.

Ivy grabs the two fingers in the case and then runs out the room. Our scene transition to outside the base. We witness Ivy's figure escape from the front entrance. Our view goes down and down until we see Silias tapping his fingers together. He did look well dressed, prepared for business that may go down, and very methodical.

“So.” Silias said, tapping his fingers together. “We’ll get cybertronian tech, in exchange, you get to kill the girl.”

The view goes back and displays Soundwave.

“Reply: Affirmitive.” Soundwave said.

“We can make our own transformers!” Silias gleefully said.

“Correction: Cybertronians.” Soundwave corrects him. “Request: I need time.”

Silias looks up to Soundwave,

“What sort of ‘time’?” Silias asks.

“Statement:Next stellar cycle.” Soundwave said. “Explanation: I will message you when the waiting is over. Threat: ambush one of my teammates again and kill them, then you better look over your shoulder.”

“That Decepticon was a—“ Silias started to say but Soundwave interrupted him.

“Interruption: His name was Breakdown.” Soundwave said. “Decepticon: Superior. Humans: Inferior.”

Catherine came out the backdoor holding a small machine in her hand. She stopped at the stairs while her face virtually read  ‘what the hell is Silias getting into now?’. Soundwave transforms into a sleek light gray jet then flew off into the sky where a  gigantic space bridge appears. Catherine came down the stairs quickly avoiding the giant gray jet. Soundwave zipped into the space bridge, and the space bridge disappeared.

“Have you lost all morals?” Catherine asks. “We have enough.”

“This is not enough.” Silias said, turning away from the empty space. “I’ve not lost morals. I’ve got more business on my hand to patent.”

_A/N Ivy and Ironhide will return in  'I screwed up in Transformers Prime'_


End file.
